Luthors Don t
by ChibiP
Summary: Luthors don't have friends, Luthors don't let people make fool of them, Luthors DONT fall in love and Luthors most defenitely don't beg... if this is all true, then said Luthor has NEVER met Clark Kent, Lex Luthor WIP
1. Have friends

ok... things like --Blah-- are Lionel's entries, speeches or the Luthors don't of the chapter, stuff like "Blah" is talking... this is done as a POV, from Lex's, but it can be switched to My POV should I wish it, if only to give some insight on Clark's feelings or thoughts, but that's not likely to happen, I just want to warn you... to those who read this, Thank you... to those who will review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! to those who are not interested in this story... you just don't know what you're missing. Happy reading, kittens!!!

--Luthors don't have any friends, Lex. Friendship are for the weak of mind, the ones who feel they need to be accepted, those who are not sure of themselves. The search, need, desire of friendship... those are for the average people. You are above the average. Being a Luthor makes you superior. It is unbecoming of us to behave as such, least of all with some vulgar boy like that peasant!!--

I was nine when Lionel told me that. I had grown accostumed to playing with a boy named Hank, who was the son of one of our cooks, the boy was fun and had a way of always making me less... sophicated, more reachable and real, and I couldn't help but feel driven to him because of that. 

As though he already knew my shcedule by heart, right after I ended all my lessons and studies, Hank showed up, and we started the daily joyful activities. Sometimes, we jumped into the pool and swam to our heart's content, or we'd go to my room and run and play anything that came to mind until we were so exhausted we couldn't move a muscle, both of us always ended up sprawled on the floor of my room's balcony, tired and drained from all the action, looking up at the sky, talking about all and nothing at the same time, nothing but children's babble, nothing coherent or productive really, but Hank and I somehow always found a way to always end all topics with howls of laughter from us both.

That is how Lionel found us one night, laughing our butts out about a cartoon Hank loved and taught me to watch; Hank was sitting in front of me, leaning against the rail of the balcony, while I was laying on the floor, accompanying him on the laughter, vaguely wondering if my eyes lighted up the way Hank's did when he laughed. Then his rich laughter stopped.

"Mr.Luthor" He said, his usually easy and so alive voice seeming to agonize as he spoke. I looked back, to find my father glaring at us, but more at me than at Hank, and I knew trouble was coming.

"I need to speak to my son alone, if you don't mind... I'm sure your mother is looking for you" With a hushed 'yes, sir' Hank made the quickest scapade I had ever seen so far, and left me alone with my obviously enraged father.

It was how the 'what's expected of a Luthor litany' began, starting with the friendship area, and I could only sit back and let my father rant until he was satisfied, speaking only when expected to, looking straight into my father's eyes, petrified to the core of Lionel's rage.

My father has only manipulated me in an emotional way, amazing as it may seem, Lionel has never put a hand on me, and so far I had been happy for that, but next day after the lacture, I found out Hank and his mother were transfered to another of the mansions, but no one had any idea as to which. Needless to say, I had gone through every damn manor we own, and I've never heard of Helen or Hank in any of them. I had started to hope my father would just phisically punish me after that.

Thirteen years, many avoided friendships, quite a few raged speeched from Lionel, and several walls of cold solitute around my now heavily guarded heart later, I met Clark Kent. At first, I had thought he had found me, seen me go down that bridge and decided to save me. Now I just don't know if he is some sort of test sent from above(not that I'm very religious or anything, but...), or I was unconciously looking for something like him, or that he really DID found me, all I know is that ever since that day, we've never been apart.

With a less accurate timing than Hank's, Clark always seemed to want to spend some time with me, visiting me at the castle for a game of pool, to watch a movie, or indulge himself in his video game mania, to ask help for a project, or simply just to hang out, speak our minds out. No matter the reason, Clark Kent simply became an unshakable part of my evertday life... and also, allow me to confide you, a great relief and breath of fresh air among this cursed cow haven Lionel 'tested' me with.

This breath of air, release, scapade, if you would call it that, from the unbearable grips of knowing you're trapped in a place you don't belong to, actually, was one of, if not the most importante reason as to why I didn't kill of the young teen's approach to any friendship resemblance. Somehow, I just didn't want to face this blasted torment of being in this town feeling even more isolated than I already did, what with most the Smallvillers thinking Luthors were the spawns of the devil himself. Again, I'm not religious, but that IS exactly how people would look at us in this town.

Then, things started to happen. Weird things at that. The town was suddenly being overcame by what people called 'meteor freaks', and I saw myself involved in more than just one odd situation, and somehow, said situation always seemed to be over as soon as it showed up, each situation was different, had its own color and shape, but no matter how different said odd situation was from another, there always seemed to be common factor among the odities: Clark Kent, who always, whenever I asked him what the hell has happened, answered me with just about the lamest and most curious excuses I have ever heard. To me, odd simply doesn't cut it. I need to know what is going on around me, I need to know just who I'm surrounded by, and lame excuses is something I just have never been able to take lightly.

Thus, my obsession with young Mr. Kent was born. I wanted to know the truth behind the lies, the light just after the dark, and as any good Luthor would, I decided to do it in the most cunning way I could muster: I played the friendship card. Simple, relatively easy, and an almost failure proof plan, since Clark was so into getting along with me, visiting and talking, half the job was already done.

I started looking for him, visiting back, making plans and being much more available than ever, the words 'That's what friends are for' began to come out of my mouth, but I know he never noticed I never tod him he was actually my friend, or I was his, and a part of me couldn't help but purr whenever Clark gave me one of those bright, honest and sincere smiles of his, when he layd a hand on my shoulder, in a pseudo-friendship moment, whenever he was just there, for whatever I needed, even more available than I was to him.

It was delughtful really, how all of the sudden he started saying I was important to him, that our 'friendship' was worth a lot. That I was worth a lot. It took me by surprise, no one had ever bothered to pay much attention to me, or what I felt since my mother. Lionel certainly didn't, not even when I was desperately trying to get his attention, neither did any of our business associates, unless of course I was angry and they were on the end of my anger, then all business men cared.

But this kid honestly gave more just a damn aobut what I thought... what I cared about, how I felt... he constantly kept asking and putting his two cents into things that no one would ever dare comment on, and somehow I didn't feel invaded by his inquiries... on the contraire, I seemed to like them, I guess it made me feel less... like Lionel, more like me, more real... also, it was great for the plan, the more comfortable Clark felt around me, the easier it would be to inquiry about his secrets.

Something changed then, without knowing, I started talking to him about things about me, personal things at that, and not minding one bit about it, and everytime I confided in him, he gave the most honest opinions he had, his green eyes shining as he spoke, his heart seemed to be pouring out of them, making me want to remember when was the last time I had said anything from the heart myself, and somehow hating myself for it, but accepting the trait in Clark like it was a blessing.

Right now, I'm sitting on the game room floor, laughing like I've never laughed in a long time, Clark had challenged me to a race in Grand Turismo, and when he noticed uncoming doom onto himself, he played the only card that would assure him victory: he started tickling me. I'm not ticklish, I killed that reflex years ago, but it was a such shock to suddenly feel his fingers poking at my stomach, I jumped out the couch, then Clark, not even looking at me, reached out again, to repeat the dosis.

"Clark, what do you think you're doing?!" He merely turned his head, to me, and stuck out his pink tongue at me. Now, anything ever rarely surprises me no more, but Clark Kent sticking his tongue out at me was something that I never really ever expected. "Have you been drinking Whisky behind my back, Mr. Kent??" Still silence, but I could see a grin forming on Clark's beautiful face. Yes, I have noticed how good-looking the farm boy is... I also saw his hand move towards my middle again. I caught it this time. "Answer me, Clark, what do you think you're doing?? I'm not ticklish!"

To my surprise, Clark started laughing. "I'm winning a ride to Metropolis in your Porsche and tickets for the concert" It sunk in. I looked at the Tv, the little peasant has passed me by!!! I was so focused on his weird behavior, I had completely fogotten about our game, but it wasn't all gone, I could still catch farm boy. Fully focused, I set my mind into winning the race, nothing would deter me now... then Clark's hand made themselves notice again, this time pressing the buttons of my controller.

"You little cheater!" I retaliated, returning the gentle favor of messing with my controller, and sended Clark into bumping against a wall. To my surprise, Clark laughed out, I wouldn've been furious, but farm boy is so not like me. He just kept trying to jeopardize my game as much as posible, while I kept on returning the favor.

Match results, Clark beat me by three seconds, two bruises on the middle, one of his legs was thrown over mine, due to the controller struggle we had developped, and I had my hand covering half his controller. We were both nearly breathless.

"Yeah!! I won. Where are the Porsche keys, Lex?" Clark yells, distangling himself from me, and I find myself wishing the blasted game hadn't finished so soon.

"A doutbful mechanism never sums up to complete and fair victory, Clark" I say, standing up as well, amused as Clark raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you calling me a cheater?" I have to admit, Clark at the least has the decency to look even the tiniest bit insulted, a great accomplishemnt if you consider the overwhelming amount of humor in his voice. I smile, one of those intrigating smiles I had perfectionated over the years.

"If the shoe fits..." I say, serving myself a drink. He snorts, such a rare gesture from Clark, he is usually so proper and serious. I had never even thought he could be so relaxed as I've seen him tonight.

"Do you actually WANT another go??" He challenges, signaling the TV with his thumb. I snort, walking to one of the couch in the room and sit.

"Not really, I have enough sore spots to last me a few days" I amusely say, and watch as Clark's face goes from humor to utter horror in nothing but seconds.

"I... I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to--" He starts, but I don't let him finish, somehow I just can't take to see him like this, frantic about something, I've taken it onto myself to help him as much as I can lately.

"It's okay, Clark, you just poked me, I'm not gonna have anything serious, I'm pretty sure one of the pulls and moves I used are leaving a mark on you, anyways" I see him take a deep breath, as if he was holding it, then he goes to sit down next to him, mumbling something I didn't quite catch. "Come again, Clark??"

"I'm sorry, anyways... I just got carried away, I think" He softly says, looking a little sheepless and shy, I would dare tell.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen you so playful, or relaxed to say the least. You should really lose the tension more often, it suit you. You look so much older than you are most the time" It's priceless, the look on his beautiful face is priceless: green eyes widened, pink mouth slightly opened... When is a cammara when you need it?? He brakes the spells, and puts on another one with his laughter.

"Actually, Lex, I could say the same to you... When I poked you the first time, I was so nervous you'd think I'm a kid or something, then things just flowded so well... I mean, we were playing the game and all, but we were also palying ourselves, and you were laughing and having a good time, I've never seen YOU laughing like that, openly and unbidden. I'm just glad I found the funny side of you, and glad I can show mine around you without worrying about making you feel unconfortable or feeling like a kid"

I was stunned silence. Did I really laughed?? I can't remember the laughter, or the joy, I just remember the desire to win, how we would compete for control, HIS touches and HIS laughter... Now that I think of it, I was more aware of Clark than I was ever aware of myself. "Lex?? everything alright?? You look... sort of... flushed"

Flushed?! I don't flush!! I turn to a nearby mirror. Oh, fuck, I'm flushed. I laugh, for some unknown reason, I start laughing. I'm flushing!! I cannot believe this at all. And after a moment, Clark's laughing with me.

"What are we laughing about??" He asks.

"I have no idea" I answer, and Clark explodes, holding his stomach in laguhter, leaning on the back of the couch, while I see him laughing there, an uncontrolable smile that just won't go away gracing my lips. I feel like a kid again, and I can't help but wonder which reality scares me the most, that I feel like a kid, or that right now, looking at Clark watch me with humor plastered on his face, I couldn't give a shit about feeling like a child.

"Is this stupid or what??"

"Ilogical, would be more like it" I point out. Clark nods.

"Worth the moment, though, nothing like a good 'I don't know what's going on' comedy to kick off a will-never-forget moment." He says, smiling, before a look of intrigue takes over his face. "Does it look like I know what I'm saying??"

I snort. "I'll let you when it doesn't, Clark. Ridicule doesn't become you"

"Great!!" He's grinning now, a smile that would make toothpaste comercial go green in envy. "Sure about the rematch?"

"Positive. Should I send the tickest to the farm, or you'll come pick the up??" Clark shakes his head before answering.

"Nah... I cheated, Lex. The bet's cancelled."

"Are you sure about that?? I could get those tickets for you, and you know you can take any of my cars." I kindly offered, knowing Clark would refuse anyways, his honor wouldn't let him take anything he thought he hasn't deserved. He is so narrow minded in that way, and that makes him the more valuable to me.

"Actually, I didn't know. You've never told me."

"I just did" Eyebrow raised, smirk said in place, smug voice, I know I must of look like the most ultimate cocky guy. Fortunately, the man sitting infront of me, was non other than Clark Kent, the young teen which has come to know ME even better than my father, I dare say. He merely pulled a face, eyebrow raised, upper lip pulled up on a side and tip of his tongue just peaking from from his teeth. The perfect description for a 'annoying smartass' joke face, then he merely crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. "Is this the Clark Kent expresions day, I've never seen you so visually articulated, Clark"

"Stop teasing, Lex... I had plans for those tickets" He gruffily says, still pouting. Oh, yes, of course, he had already had a whole stage in his mind.

"Ah... You know, all you have to do is say you still want the tickets, I'm sure Ms. Lang won't refuse" I was shocked to see him pull a face, but kept on anyways. "Take her to have dinner afterwards, if you'd like. On me"

"I wasn't thinking Lana, actually." He softly said, I raised an eyebrow at him, which spoke out my question. "Haven't you ever noticed all we ever do is hang out here or at the loft in the farm?? I thought we could have a guys outting or something... just didn't wanna lay down like that, cause I felt I'd be forcing you to go or something"

Well, that was a shock. Here, right here, this is something about Clark that has never seized to amaze me. The boy, no matter how hard I try, is a puzzle I've never been able to decipher. Everytime I think I got a glimpse as to who Clark Kent is, he throws a line like this, and I'm back to where I started. It's annoying as hell, but it's one of the things I like about him, I don't feel all great, might and high around him, when he disbalances me like this, I see him as an equal more than as someone beneath me, as I was supposed to see him, according to my father, and that is refreshing.

"Very well, Clark... how were you planning to get me involved, if you couldn't outright tell me to go with you??" I asked, genuinely intrigued by this, if only to try and understand Clark's logic. After a second or two of silence, Clark took a deep breath and oppened his mouth.

"Well, I had thought of telling you that Lana was busy or something that day... couldn't go, you know??"

"Then, you'd offer me to come by, since you'd be using tickets I got, and would drive my car over there" I completed, and Clark nodded at my assumptions. "Scheming to get what you want, Clark?? Your father's right. I'm a bad influence on you"

"That's not true, Lex. You're not a bad influence on me, I just wanted to have a night of fun with my friend outside the usual gathering scenarios" I smiled at that, understanding his desire, but simply not willing to let him live without hearing his 'scheming experience' again.

"Clark, please remember this." I started, and reached out to him, my hand setting on his shoulder. "Anything you want from me, anything bothering you... anything at all, you can come to me. That's what friends are for, Clark..." The plan phrase came, and Clark's face, as usual, light up upon hearing them, and all of the sudden I felt so filthy as though I had never showered in my entire life, then something unexpected happened: my mouth kept running on its own accord. "You're my friend, I trust and believe in you... and I'm your friend, Clark. I hope you return the vow of trust" Just as I said that, I realized how true those words are, and how I had come to care for the yonugster, Clark inmediately started making plans for our first friends getaway, and I could only hear Lionel's words in my head, see Hank running out of my room, scared, knowing Clark wouldn't walk out on me because of my father... I heard Lionel's rant about how Luthors don't have friend, and while half hearing Clark apologize and talking to me, I simply couldn't care less.

CK: Ah... another fic started...  
C(Clark): Hope you don't delay, like the rest of your stories.  
CK: god, give me abrake, I barely started it!  
L(lex): Precisely, I don't want you to leave us unattended.  
CK: Trust me, Lex.. I could never leave you unsatisfied...  
C: HEY!!!! This is MY Luthor!!! You want a Luthor, there's Lionel!!!  
L: Clark, she's horny, not psicologically damaged.  
CK: How do you know I'm horny??  
L: I tend to have that effect. smirks  
CK: Talk about being modest.  
C: Well, he IS being modest... haven't you noticed the guy's had move couples in the show than the whole Smallville crew together??  
CK: Yeah... but, really, let's face it, when it comes down to it, the bitch in the story... is Lana  
C:Yes  
L: Absolutely  
C: I don't get how people can think we're so good for each other, really... she's so... shallow!! I'm much more than just a pretty face starts combing his hair infront of the mirror. Lex arches an eyebrow, I supress the urge to giggle  
CK n' L: Yeah... right...  
L: Pizza??  
CK:Delighted. Where's your father, by the way?? start looking round. Lex pulls a face  
L: god, you can't be serious...  
CK: Why not?? Haven't you noticed the guy's so... powerful and dominating. I like that.  
L: I thought I was the one to heat your motors.  
CK: You are... I just... I have the Slut for Luthor syndrome  
L: You have the weird taste syndrome, having the hots for my father...  
CK: Works both ways, don't ya think??  
L: You're hopeless...


	2. Stand to be joked or stay in the dark

I do not own anything

_--Luthors never stand to be joked on, Lex. Least of all have doubts, and merely lay them to rest!! People simply cannot lie to our faces, keep us in the dark, and walk away unpunished!! We are supposed to be the powerful ones, the ones who know everything about everyone... we are the puppeteers, not the puppets. That place is already taken by the rest of the world, and you don't belong in that paper. A Luthor doesn't belong in the fooled postion, he could be an observant, or the one to make the joke, but never the joked one. Eye per eye, Alexander... if someone tries to humiliate you, humiliate back... Know thy enemy better than you know yourself... Knowledge is power...--_

God, how I hated Oliver. Ever since we met, the man had made my life a living hell... what he did to have Lionel rant to me like that, well, I just wont tell. Why?? Cause really, if Luthors can't be made a fool of, do you honestly believe we'd be willing to admit it, let alone speak of it??!! Here I was, thinking I was speaking my tale to people with half a brain...

Ok, fine, I apologize for the ill founded insult... I might be a little on the edge, but really, it's not that bad, it's only on the inside I'm boiling, since this is a reflection of my mind, some sort of an spiritual outlet, taking out some pent up energy in a way that wouldn't so notorious, or violent. Pretty much like yoga, really. The important thing is that, boiling in the inside and all, my exterior is still as flawless and collected as ever. Even raging as I am, and you already know I am, my hands never gave the lightest shiver while serving my drink, and my face was ever so passive, my eyes a cool see of blue-gray.

But damn, am I seriously pissed off!! After nearly two years of 'frienship', many moments and episodes of true and unyeilding faith from my side, Clark still acts as though I were some stranger instead of his so called 'best friend'... best friend, my rich, white and shaped ass -well, so I love my ass, big deal, someone's gotta, right??

Anyways, getting back to Clark... farm boy is so damn irritating!! He finds himself in the oddest situations of all, comes out of the most unbelievable dangers and acts as though he hadn't even noticed, all of it to simply come out with the lamest lies and excuses anyone could ever think of!! Who does he think he's kidding, really??? Certainly not me and he knows it, he know I can see right through his lies, and he knows I have long been aware he's hiding something from me, yet all this time all I have ever done is giving him chances at spilling it out for me, all this time I have supported him throught each and every one of his troubles, extended the hand of friendship and help everytime he comes into MY HOUSE asking for something to help him solve his latest predicment. It is I who's been there, even if only morally, every damn step of the way, alway trusting, always believing, always fucking giving, always motherfucking swallowing my pride after each mess is done, cause the god damn kid would NEVER tell the TRUTH!!!!!

Really, is it so damn hard to speak the word of honesty?? It is so necessary to lie everytime anyone asks him anything?? I've seen him, it is not only me, he lies to everyone, and I mean EVERYONE: friends, mates, girlfriend, hell, thinking back to the time he threw a party the Kents are gone, he even lies to his parents!! I bet he lies to the animal population in Kent Farm, out of fear any of those would turn into a meteor freak and actually develop the ability to speak.

I don't like to stay in the dark. It's the abc of survival, the basics, really: Know all your surrounding, each person around you, know their fears, know their heart, how their mind works, what their strengths are, his weaknesses, everything!! Knowledge is power, and staying in the dark is weakness... know your enemy better than you know yourselve.

Getting real, Clark is most defenitely not my enemy. My enemy is that damn obsession he's got at lying to me, at trying to make a fool out of me. My enemy, is that stupid thing, whatever it is, that makes Clark mistrust me.and not tell me whatever it is he's hiding.

I hate it. I hate to feel like this: joked, lied, humilliated, fooled... manipulated. It makes me feel like a kid again, I can almost hear the other children making fun of me, of Oliver Green tricking me into... I don't deal with mockery well, and Clark is most defenitely mocking me, or trying to, for that matter, everytime he comes up with those stupid stories about how the situations in which he gets himself into occured.

He says I'm his best friend, right now, he's saying it, and I thank all the years of tough love from Lionel, for without them I would've surely jump him on the spot.

"Really, Clark?? I'm your best friend??" I ask, giving him the most piercing gaze I can master. He senses it, I can see it in the way he slighyly flinches, how he just barely opens his mouth before shutting it again. He's good at body control, he can pretty much hide any emotion in his body, but his face... that's another story, light features betray his lies: his nose flares when he's angry or shocked, his mouth always hints out exactly what he's thinking, but his eyes are the most trecharous gesture, such green pool of emotion, so clear and untrue as foolish the lies coming out of his mouth would be. For someone without experience, Clark's lies are very well backed, even the stupidest ones, due to his body language and almost perfect face control, But I am Luthor, reading people is an essential in my life, I can perfectly read anyone who'd cross my path, I trained myself to be able to read them.

Therefore, even BEFORE Clark had anything, I knew that sooner or later, a lie was at the order of this conversation.

"Yeah, Lex" he says, his green eyes lighting up, his mouth turning into a big grin. He's telling the truth, I can tell, it was only the question which had shocked him. It stills surprises me how he has the audacity to say to my face I'm his best friend.

"I'm glad, Clark... cause I also consider you quite close to me, my friend... my only friend... what is this I heard once... oh, yeah... a true friend, always trusts, and believes... That means I'm a true friend, because I trust and believe in you, Clark. You can count on what you asked, I'll have those papers in an hour or so" What the hell could Clark farm boy Kent want with experiments going on in Belle Reve??

"Thanks, Lex... I owe you yet another one" He says, with a shy smile and a with his good boy attitude. Looking at him from behind my desk, I can almost feel the anger diminishing, going away from my body, to be replaced by the warmth of Clark´s happiness, specially since it is caused by me.

"May I ask why do you need such documents?? I never thought you'd be one interested in psichological issuess, specially from people you know nothing of?"There it is. The light mouth opening, how his face pales just a bit, his hands tensing just lightly, and his eyes turning just a shade darker, before drifting away, braking eye contact with me. Something about Clark when he lies, is that he brakes the eye contact with you, if only for a moment, before laying down his lies on you.

"Well, I..." Oh, come on, Clark... you're not even trying!! "Lex, I can't tell you" Well, this is a shock. he's being truthful, for once. Not very enlighting or clarifying, but truthful nonetheless.

Nerviously, Clark rubs his hands against his jeans, a habit I've seen him develop and I am most defenitely intenting to ick out of him one of these days. Nerviousism doesn't become Clark.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's something private, and complicated. And I can't say, really. If I could, I would, I swear I wou-"

"It's alright, Clark." I calm the rant, reaching out for him, the simple feeling of my reassuring hand seems to relax, because he takes a deep breath. "I know that no matter how deep two people can bond, there are things which are simply too personal to speak of. I appreciate the fact that you just simply said 'I cant' tell' rather than trying to deceive me." He tenses up. Just a bit. If I hadn't been touching him, I would've never noticed. I guess Clark's more sensible than I had ever thought, therefore my words, masked as they are, hint him anyways. I make a mental note to go softer on him from now on.

"I'll tell you, Lex. Someday. I swear"

"You don't have to say things you don't want to, Clark. That's why very human has the bless of free will for." I calmly say, and kicking myself mentally for what I am about to say. "If you ever tell me anything personal someday, I'd like the reason behind the confession to be something that grew out of you, not because you feel forced to say anything"

Then, I mentally pat myself in the back, for the smille blossoming in Clark's face was so completely genuine, I almost didn't get the purr surging out of my chest in check. Its simply overwhelming how this boy can always make me forget myself.

"Thanks, Lex." And then, as though some sort of kick in the groin, I find myself wrapped in his arms.

What a pair of arms. I didn't know Clark coudl be so strong. Masculine, I can feel the muscles just under the clothes, his breath on my right ear, his hair tickling my scalp, an amazing heat envelops me, and I suddenly come to the realization that said heat it's Clark's. Purely Clark: Warm, fresh and pure, like a spring breeze, full of life and innocence, smelling of fresh hay and nature, just over the musky scent of a man that's never wore a expensive cologne, but of raw macho man. Macho and spring, who ever thought such a thing could happen. A total mistery, completely Clark. "You're the best, man"

He joyfully says, the weight of uncertainty off his shoulders, and he stands, leaving that damn scent drilling its way into my nostrils, toying with me, the world now seems like a very cold place, much colder than before, now that I have felt Clark's warmth. "I gotta go. Dad's waiting for me to do something at the farm, don't know what, but I'll be back for you-know-what. I numbly nod. "Are you mad??"

I sharply look up, to him, he looks worried and troubled once more, hands in his pocket, like a child who knows has done something wrong, just waiting for the uncoming punishment. Fuck, I gotta stop thinking.

"Bout the hug, I mean? Cause, you know... I don't think our friendship has ever reached the... phisically expresional level. That didn't come out right." Tell me about it, now I'm just thinking how very 'phisically expressive' we could get. His tongue, so pink, sweeps over his upper lips, so damn kissable, before he catches his lower lips with his teeth, damn how I'd like to bite those just like that... "I got carried away, in the moment and all... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Lex"

Uncomfortable?? Nah, not a bit uncomfortable... just shocked. Very shocked. Why the fuck hadn't I noticed Clark Kent was sex personified?!?!?!

"It's nothing, Clark... you just caught me by surprise, that's all... I don't mind one bit you hugging me." That's it, Lex... Keep the eye contact and your legs crossed... maybe he won't noticed the raging erection between your legs, and would just leave so you can jerk off to your heart's content. "It shows how much our friendship has developped"

"Uff!" Clark lets out a nervious laugh, I let out a breath, feeling my hard on subside some. Clark took a hold of his glass, takes a sip of his orange juice, a drop scapes, he catches it with his TONGUE... ok, screw getting back on control, hard-on's back with a vengeance!! "That's great... well, I gotta go, cause, you know... dad"

And he dissapears, makes one of the fastest scapades I have ever seen. I quickly stand, lock the study doors and shut down all the cammaras in it, then lay on the couch, my head resting on the the corner Clark always sits down on... and close my eyes, barely catching that fresh, musky scent once more, images of physical expressionism fill my wicked head.

He found out. I cannot believe he found out about the room I kept with all the data on him. The look he gave me. I knew what he´d say before he said it: I betrayed his trust. I had been so close to getting what I wanted: Clark Kent, completely secretless, after that night I new he'd come to me sooner or later, but I knew he'd come, I could feel it. It was only a matter of patience, of playing my time, and not letting him notice he's been hunting my mind ever since he held me in his arms.

But now... it's all ruined, there is no way he'd ever trust me, hell, he barely even let me talk to him. I betrayed his trust, and he found out, and when he walked out of the manor, I couldn't feel anymore torn, caught up between my pride and my wounded sense of friendship. It had all gone down the drain.

It was hard to get him back onto talking to me, I had to do anything not to just go down my knees and beg for forgiveness, but in the end, another chance was given, and it was all worth it, just to see him visit me for no reason again, even if less constantly. I gav ehim proofs, proofs I was investigating him no more, I know those wouldn't help much, but at least it would kick off the easing our differences process. Our frienship, though a little muffled, seems to be growing slowly back again, and that's a great relief.

Standing here, in this room I nearly lost my one true friend, looking at the remains of my car I make a choice: If I have to choose between staying in the dark and be made a fool of, or save my friendship with Clark, farm boy beats Luthor pride by a long run.

Thaks to those who have reviewed... you're the best!!! for those who didn't stucks out her tongue get to it!!! Review!!!!

Next chapter: Luthors don't fall in love

C: that´s it, no comment sesson??

V: Oh, drop it, Clark... I´m not in the mood.

C: You´re just jealous cause Lex gets off by just smelling, while you could lap dance on him, and you could never even get him hard

V: I´m not in the mood, Clark!!

C: jealous, jealous... nanananana!!!!

L: Clark, i think you shold drop it

C: No, she deserves it for being such a bicth to her characters... leaving unfinished fics...

V: Get him away from me, Lex... I don't feel well... Don´t wanna hurt him

C: Too bad, you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to...

V: Really??

C: Yeah!!!

V´s brow knittes, concentrated

C: the hell are you doin?? ur gonna glare at me to death??

V: I just figured... this is my mind... so, everything I think, goes...

Cvery nerviously: So??

V: So... I could have Lex killed in the next chapter

L: Wait, so HE screws up, and I get to pay??!?!

C: You won´t save your beloved?!??!

L: fuck beloved, I wanna get to my thirties... V, don´t listen to him

C: You´re gonna pay for this... you´ll see... walks off... L n' V look at each other

V: So... who was he threatning, really??

L: Don't know.. but we should be careful...

V: Careful?!?!? Is Clark Kent, the moron wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone his BELOVED or me, who owns the mind he's currently staying at...

L: Have you seen the guy on Red K??

V: holy fuck, we´re dead...

L: Presicely...

V: But, really, it´s no big deal, I mean... we´ll be fine..

L: Yeah... totally.

V Exactly... yeah..

V n' L: Clark!!! Wait, we´re sorry!!!!


	3. fall in love, part 1

Luthors don't fall in love, Part 1.

Alright, people, this is OFFICIALLY a humor fic from now on, I just noticed how this thing goes form funny to hot and to funny back again, so I'm officially stating it among the humor/romance area.

groaning I don't own anything, thank you very much for asking ¬¬

Clark's head turns to me, he's exhausted from the recent orgasm, but still willing to go on, so I kiss him, his mouth is so sweet, like ambrosia and sin combined, not mortal or earthly. His hands grip the desk, and after moments of soft moaning into my mouth, he brakes the kiss. "Take me, Lex..." He whispers, moving his upper body forward, to rest on the desk, perfect, round ass high in the air. "Please, take me"

Gods, Clark is so hot when he begs, it's like winning against all odds, you never get tired of doing it. I'll never get tired of hearing Clark beg.

Licking my scarred upper lip, I lose my hold of his cock, and move it back, to his round buttocks. He's already prepared, I made sure of it while jerking him off against the desk, and my cock simply aches for diving into his lucious body.

I take a buttock per hand, squeezing them in my grap, toying them some, golden mounds alluring me into dark desires, and nearly purr as Clark moves back, moaning at the possessive caress. Possessive indeed, he's got no idea how mine I considere him, I almost can't take anyone touching him, not even his friends, though I tolerate his parents, forobvious reasons... I rather have him like this, bent over my desk, ready to be fucked by me.

Slowly, I guide myself to his tight rosette, a light pressure stops me, he's so tight that even after preparing his anal sphinter won't give completely, but after a light push, I'm in him. Just in, barely, but I already groan at the heat his body encases me with, how Clark's channel accepts me, then seems to want to swallow my shaft, then choke it. So good, hot, wet and perfect. I have to take my time to breath in, more to get myself under control than for Clark's benefit.

"Gods, please, just move..." Clark says, pushing back. So impacient, he's never liked to wait, but that's perfect, I can't wait to move either.

Slowly, I began a soft pace, for adjusment purposes, shallow thrusts to reacquaintenc eour bodies. All too soon, Clark grows desperate, and he starts moving back, a gasp dropping from his mouth as I brush against that blessed bundle of nerves in him, his inner walls tightening whenever I touch it.

"More... faster, harder, deeper... damn it, Lex, stop fucking teasing!"

"As you wish" I merely manage to say, increasing the tempo, groaning as Clark catches up with it, moving in time with my thrutst. I grasp his hips, taking control of the situation, and pound into him for all that's worth, bathing on his cries of passion, his sweets sounds of delight, his body quickly drives me to a frenzy, taking me all in, receiving me so delisiously, then not wanting to let me move back, almost trapping me in its tight heat.

"Clark. So hot, so perfect, love..." Our bodies meet, in a wet and hot dance as old as the world itself, but much more primal and intense than anything which has ever greeted the world. Right now, I feel he's so mine, I'm his.

"Don't stop.. please, don't- God, yes.. So close--" He screams my name, and the combination of it and the tightening of his delicious channel are my doom, his inner walls convulse erratically around me, and my world turns into a spiral of red and white, into tense muscles and blissful silence, into Clark Kent's out of this world ass milking my seed into his body...

I sat up, and I'm not in my study, nor is Clark SexGod Kent bent infront of me, just me in my room... and a wet patch on my brand new silk fucking sheets!! I take a deep breath, trying to calm my surging rage. I don't really give a fuck about the sheets, not at all, I'm just frustrated over the fact that, for the fifth night on a road, I've awoken at 4 am, after a wet dream about Clark Kent, and the stained sheets to prove it. I feel like a fucking teenager, dreaming about a hot guy I've been pinning after for months... Months!! Really, never has it taken me so long to seek out someone whose called my attention, but this is Clark Kent, and nothing which I've considered normal applies to him.

Laying back down on my bed, I close my eyes, and thrown an arm over them. I just wish I could just have my way with the darn farm boy and get this obsession out of my system.

_-- Don't you ever dare say that again, do you understand me, Lex?!?!?!Luthors don't fall inlove, we do not let our passions rule us, or let them get in our way!! Because of that little tramp you fell into a second place in your math class. A second place, Lex!! For which reason?? For a foolish girl who got your attention?? Are you to ruin your future for such a void reason?? Understand this, Alexander... Love is overrated, it does not exist in our vocabulary, for all it does is distract the mind and delay us from reaching our goals. Love is a psicological infection which must be erraticated from your life, should you wish to be a true weilder of the Luthor name!! Find a smart girl who would understand your duties are always first, who would see the world in a resemblance to how we see it, produce all the heirs you wish, and do as you will afterwards, but NEVER succumb to such a great insult to the bright minds as love--_

Melissa had been my first girlfriend, first kiss, and first everything else you could posibly think of... I loved her, or at the least I thought I did, for I just couldn't stay away from her too long, nor could she stay away from me... but, as everything good in my life, my father made sure our romance was short lived. He kept his nose out of my teenage relationship, until my grades reached his hands and I he became aware I have fallen to a second place in math, Lionel had especifically asked to have my grades compared to everyone in my classes, and to also show the place I was rated in that month.

Two days later, he gave me this speech, just when I said I loved her. Foolish me, I should've better said I just didn't care about my future or something or the sort, that way I wouldn't have had Lionel's eyes on my love life the way he's had them; I don't think there's been a single girlfriend, fling, affair, friend with benefit or even light atraction I've ever had with a girl which Lionel doesn't know about after what happened with Melissa.

Thankfully, he hasn't gone much the homosexual part of my love life, partly becuase I've kept it very quiet and low profiled, but mostly becuase he believes my time sleeping with other men was just a phase on my rebellion times, only used to piss him off, since for a time I've never been with a man and all my relationships had been with the female gender... or so he believes.

There's a difference between sleeping with a man or a woman, but believe it or not, the difference is much more psicological than it is physical: women, wonderful as they all are, tend to believe sex has to two main, though not exclusive, purposes: one is to demostrate love and care for a significant other, and the other, is to get something they want. Now, this is not an almighty fact. I repeat, I do not believe AAALLLLLLLLLL women think as such, blessed female rebellion, but most of them do.

A man, on the other hand, sees sex as something you do for THREE sole, yet not exclusive, purposes: one, to demostrate you liking and care for a significant other; two, if you're really good at it, to TRY TO CONVINCE someone of doing what you want; and three... to just have some fucking fun. Literally. Thus, my liasions with the same gender, far from being non-existent, are simply short-lived, yet constant and uncompromised.

Then, since all good things come to an end, came Clark Kent. Clark Kent, and his Greek God body, where every muscle is developped, every part of his anatomy looks good enough to sate your hunger on; Clark Kent and his golden skin, tight over perfect muscles, but soft and ticklelish to the touch; Clark Kent and his ebony hair, which always smells like oranges, fresh and pure as nature itself; Clark Kent and his brilliant smile, of white teeth that make you want to be bitten, of pink, full, kissalbe lips that would only look even hotter after being throughoutly ravished and explored; Clark Kent and his oh so green eyes, that you could drown yourself in if you're not careful enough... Clark Kent and his fucking obssession with being too god damn careful around me, ever since he found out about that damn room I had with all the information I had on him!!!

Cursed be the day I choose to have that room in the castle, and not under twelve floors of basement in a top secret Luthor Corp facility, specially made for Clark Kent investigation purposes in the middle of the Sahara Dessert!!! Or, if I had actually liked the cold, in the Artic. Then again... somehow I think he'd just find the damn room anyways.. I don't know how he does it, but everything I DON'T want him to see, he finds and realizes it, and all I DO want him to see, he just never notices it exists.

"Hey, Lex!!" Speaking of the devil... Clark enters the room, a grin plastered on his face, he looks as though he has won the lottery, but I am sure the reason for his happiness is something so much simpler than that. Clark seems to find happiness in the little things, something I envy and admire in him. "Guess what??"

"Smallville Crows' very own major star is getting a scholarship in Met-U" I state, and see his grin falters some, but then rebirth with new enthusiasm.

"I guess you're well informed of the going ons in town" He jokes, crossing his arms, his pectorals raising by the gesture, red t-shirt just little tighter than in had been before. God, I gotta stop noticing things on him. Instead of indulging in the desire to stare, I laugh, going to get me a drink; If the staring when he's not looking are a clue, then this drinking habit must scream 'I want you'... really, getting a glass of whisky while he's around is only a technique I've developped: everytime I notice something aorusing about him, which is pretty much anything he does, I turn to get a drink, so I won't look at it until I get myself under control.

"It's simple logic, Clark. Lana's dating Jason, so she's out of the question, your parents haven't won the lottery for it hasn't come out on the newspaper, which I read everyday; it's not harvest time, so you can't be excited about the farm's incomes, and grades are not up yet, so you can't know if you're the best of the class or anything... the only thing left is futbol, and your amazing abilities at it. Simple art of deduction." Oh, his look. The look on his face, it's priceless, he's caught up bettween shock and laughter. Where's a cammara when you need it?? In every corner of the room, actually, so I can indulge myself in admiring him later.

"Did you have anything to do with it, Lex??" He suddenly asks, laughter forgotten, seriousness taking his place. "Is this another technique to get closer to me??"

I sigh. So we're back to that. Fantastic. Why must all good things come to an end, we were havig such a great time just now...

"I have long accepted my influences wouldn't make our relationship be as it once was, Clark, but I appreciate the vow of mistrust, it's good to know you think I wouldn't give up trying futile attempts" Even with the neutral tone of my voice, anyone could pick up the sarcasm in my words, so it's no surprise to see Clark visibly flinch, like a child which has just been chastined for something. So very sensitive, uniquely delicious. "It's not in me to repeat past mistakes, Clark, so don't worry, you got the scholarship on your own personal merits."

"I-" What is it about Clark and stuttering?? Everytime there's a situation he doesn't find himself comfortable with, he starts stuttering. Yet another habit I have to kick out of him.

"It's alright, Clark. I understand you must still find it hard to trust me, I was only suprised at your assumptions. I apologize if my words were a little too harsh" I take a drink of my whisky, feeling it burn its way down my throat, then lay the glass to rest on the table, and walk up to Clark, until we are mere inches apart. I feel as though I were challenging him, standing close, not friends, yet not enemies, it almost feels as if we were on a duel fo the Wild Wild West kind. "I wold love it if we were as joined as we were, but I assure you, I won't try to get your trust back in a way you wouldn't accept"

"I'm glad" He says, and I can almost feel his breath on my face, the tension between us. I love this moments, when we don't really know what's going on, if we'd go back to the eased frienship we had, or onto being further away from the other, the emotions going rampant, a clear uncertainty just floating in the air, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, as if electricity was moving bettween us, alerting all of our sense. i know he feels it too, I can see it in all the passion in those green eyes... it only needs the sweat and the cum to be a perfect sexual scenario, this... vibes are as pumped with adrenaline as sex itself.

"So, I take it you're accepting the scholarship, given the display of total glee" I step away from him, braking the connection, not daring just yet to take my chances with it, and move to the pool table, hand outstreched, inviting him to a game. Smiling, he walks behind me, ready to join in the game I had been preparing just before he got here.

"I don't know, Lex, I think I'll just see what they have to offer me, then I'll make a desicion. You start." He says, grabbing his stick. I mentally slap myself: Lex, stop thinking about things you shouldn't... Well, it's not my fault he always grabs the same one. Pushing any other thoughts aside, I take my shot, ball number 5 and 7 miraculously went to a mouth each. "Wow... nice shot, I'm already thinking of retiring."

"Trust me, Clark, I don't believe I just did that myself." I softly say, moving to get a better angle at ball number 4. In the way, I went right infront of Clark, who of course took a step back, but that didn't save me from brushing thighs with him, the rough fabric of his jeans much more palpable to me than my tailor trousera. "It is very smart of you to take this atitude about the scholarship, letting Met-U know you give yourself importance is going to make them offer you more than the ordinary deal. I am aware that wonder arm of yours has called the attention of many colleges"

I take my shot, and number four goes right where I wanted it to, straight into the middle mouth. "Geez, Lex, you're on fire today. How do you know many collegues are interested??" Actually, the hot ass here is you, Clark, but let's leave your innocent mind to think what it will.

"So it seems" I respond, surveying the table, looking for the next cue ball victim. Beautiful number 1 it is!! A bit of tricky shot, but managable. I move to the other side of the table. "Though I may not use them, Clark, I still have my connections, and your arm HAS reached many interested eyes. Has any other college presented themselves with a generous offer??"

"Nop. No other so far. Nice shot!!" I got the number 1 in, yet barely let the satisfaction show, always be humble in your winnings, I've learnt, it makes the loser want to repeat the embarassment of another challenge. Now, onto number... 6! There you are, sweety. "It'd be nice if you actually gave me a chance, though"

"I'll give it some thought, and let you know I if will" Fuck it, my mind is set on failing number 6, just so he stops his suffering some... on the other hand, that pout looks so unbearably vute on him. I shot, and number 6 goes straight to the corner mouth, unexpectedly taking number 2 with it.

"Thanks for letting me know, Lex" he grumbily says, and I can't help but laugh at the words. "I'll keep in mind not to ever accept a game after angering you, it's dangerous for my ego"

"It's not a matter of angering, I'm just feeling lucky today" I sit on the edge of the pool table, stick behind my back, trying to make, or rather fail, a shot at the number 3 ball, the last one before the black 8. Fuck, I can't believe I made the shot!! I've never been able to pull one like that off!!

"I quit" Clark says, setting his stick to rest, forcing the smile out of his face, and my laughter comes naturally and unwanted.

"Well, that makes it a draw, because I know I am not going to make a shot right after this" Clark laughs, taking my stick, which I had extended to him, and resting it next to his. "How about a race at Underground?? Maybe that will even the odds some" The grin says it all.

"You're on!!"

I've never been one for deja vu's, but finding myself yet again sitting next to Clark having a race is incredibly refreshing, specially since we're both struggling for something: After much heated discusion-not to say arguing-, I convinced Clark of letting me buy him something other than flannel if I win the race; If he wins, which is not likely to happen since I've never lost a race in my life in this game, I have to wear flannel and jeans for a whole weekend... and just in case I lose, I never said I have to go out of the castle in said weekend. Perfect. Now, there will be no tickling, and no messing with controllers this time, an idea of Clark's, and I find myself increasingly dissapointed by the stipulation.

"Get ready to eat my dust, Luthor!!" He says, just about to start the race, and I smirk.

"Last to laugh, Kent" Almost as in poetry, he laughs.

Match results, Clark ate MY dust, and has a shopping appointment with me this following friday. Unfortunately, I know Mr. and Mrs. Kent would never allow me to buy their son a warbdrove, so the bougth garments would be staying in a room of the castle which Clark always used whenever he had stayed the night here, only to be used on the rare occasion we'd go out. I'm already looking for an excuse to coax him into a night in the city.

"See you next Friday, Clark"

"Right. Remember, ten thousand's the limit!! Not a cent more. Though, I don't know what you're planning to buy to spend ten thousand dollars on" He says, walking out of the castle, I have grown used to walk him out with the years, if only to look as his hips swaying as he walks, or how edible his ass looks trapped under those jeans, just begging to played with, to trace exotic masterpieces with your tongue, tempting any sensitive enough to acknowledge true sensuality when they see it. I think I'll buy him some leather, just to see how that ass would look in it.

"You'd be surprised on how LITTLE we'll buy with ten thousand dollars" of course, I never told him the shops we're going to don't have any prices on the merchandise. Expectedly, he laughs, thinking I'm joking.

"Whatever, Lex... I'll see you on friday" Smiling, he walks away. I watch as he walks out.. ok, so I'm staring at his ass rather than watching HIM, but my main view focus is Clark, and images of Farm boy modeling for me all saturday long rams into my mind, that perfect boy of his caught up in the softest silk, or the tightest leather... innocence dressed in sin. The sudden tightness of my pants tells me its time to retire for the evening, much indeed needs to be dealt with.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Lex!" Clark yells from the changing room, for the twelveth time since we entered the shop, this time over some black leather pants he's trying on. "I'm not much into such tight clothes"

"Clark, we had a deal, we agreed on you trying on whatever I picked, THEN deciding about adquiring it, so if you'd please stick to your word." I retaliate, my tone calm and even, as I look at a very promising see through shirt, deep red, just like the passion I feel for the teenager in the changing room. It should make Clark's sking more coloured, and accentuate the pink of his lips. Mind made up, I walk to the changing room Clark's in, knocking on the door.

"Clark, I want you to try this on with the pants" A second later, the door opens and a hand sticks out to grab the shirt, just before the door closes again. Damn, I didn't even get a small peek. Not to worry, I had eight cammaras set in the changing room, I'll get to look as much as I please the moment I get home... God bless technology and the power of money.

"Lex, this is see-through!!" I'm not one to lose my patience quickly, but anyways I roll my eyes at the complaint, the boy could be so annoyingly innocent sometimes.

"You don't sell what you don't show, Clark, now tell me something I hadn't noticed!!" Looking around, I hit my grand slam: the underwear area!! Clark Kent in silk boxers... Mhm... gotta look into that.

After picking something around sixteen different boxers and a resisting the tentation to pick a few thongs (just to look at his face when I present them to him), Clark's timid voice reaches me. "So... how do I look??"

I turn... and stare... then stare some more... THEN react. Perfect. Too perfect. The leather pantss stick to Clark like a second skin, on his muscled thighs, and around his crotch, making it almost obscene to be looked upon... He's big. For a teenager. But, still... I'm salivating by only imaginating the dimentions of Clark Kent. And the shirt, as I thought, gives him a little more color, and makes a perfect combination with his lips, but the design of the see-throught reveals perfect pink tight nipples, due to the cold, no doubt, but equally deliciously looking, and there's a thin metal chain hanging by the side of his left hip, a detail I don't remember picking out, but I like it anyways, for it gives a dangerous edge to the sexy look. The only thing braking the general sex appeal is Clark's face, the poor boy is beat red, blushing prettily under my intense gaze. I know I'm staring, but I can't seem to help myself.

"Is it really that bad??" He suddenly asks, alarm ringing in his voice.

"No! Not at all, Clark... I'm just... surprised. Did you look at yourself before stepping out of the changing room??" He nodded. "Then what could possibly make you think you look bad?? Really Clark, if you walk out of this shop like this, you'll have to get everyone off of you with a stick" To my amusement, he blushes even more. Smiling, I walk to him, and make him face one of the nearby mirrors, making him look at himself, while I stand behind him.

"There is nothing wrong with not being good and proper all the time, Clark. People do need times of freedom and change, so they find a balance in their lives. Don't look at this as going evil or doing anything wrong, but as trying something else for a while... testing new terrains and exploring the possibilities the world has to offer to you. Think of it as a field test... whenever you actually DECIDE to wear anything we buy today" I say, and even if my voce is sure and calm, my insides are turning, silently pleading so that Clark would the logic in my words, and perhaps seeing him with anything I bought wouldn't be just a dream.

"Tonight" he says, looking at me throught the mirror.

"Excuse me, Clark??"

"I'm field testing tonight" He says, and I'm sure he can see my shock. "I sort of forgot to mention I convinced mom to convince dad I'd be staying with you this weekend at your apartment, cause I wanna give us a second chance and to be close to Met-U, you know??"

"No, I don't know, you neer told me" He smirks.

"I just did" I annailate the urge to make a face at him. Get a load of the farm boy getting all smartass on me. "So... where are we going tonight??" I pull out my cell phone, and start going through my phone book. "Zero, or another high class Metropolis club??"

"We're not going anywhere you could be recognized"

"I'm from Smallville, Lex, I could start dancing naked in the middle of the street and no one would recognize me" With that body, I severely doubt it. Imagining the entire world ogling at picture of MY naked farm boy, I can't hold the jealousy in check.

"Listen to me, Clark" I start, a little too harshly, pointing at him with my flipped opened cell phone. "There will be no nude dancing from you, you hear me?? We're field testing, not conquering the entire field"

"Geez, Lex. I was only joking. Whatever made you think I'd do something like that??"

"I don't know, but you've been full of surprises today." I say, pusing the call button and procedding to make my call.

"So, where are we going, and who are you calling??"

"My private jet's pilot" I say, just as the phone call is answered.

"Alexander Joseph Luthor, where the heck are you taking me?!?!?"

End: Luthors don't fall in love, part 1.

Ck: Ah... another chapter ended. Nice.

L: I loved it.

Ck: Really??

L: Yes, it was very good, brought up many interesting points of the show...

Ck: It did??

C: Aja... See, I've always wondered just how everytime Lex is playing pools he rarely ever gets a ball in...

L: Desperate to get close to my balls, aren't you??

Cgrinning mischiviously: As usual...

Ck: Excuse me, can we focuse on the comment session, please??

L: Sure. Sorry... and also, what's up with Clark stuttering, really?? The guy fights me off like nothing, then starts stuttering at the most stupid moments!!

C: Yeah, you'll pound that habit out of me, though...

Lwhispering softly: I'd rather pound my way INTO you, love...

C: I won't complain...

Ck: EXCUSE ME!!! you are running a PDA infront of the whole world!!

L: Not like we´re gonna do this in the fic later on, anyways...

Ck: Yeah, but I'm being ignored, and I don't like to be ignored, specially by fictionized characters who live in my mind!!

C: Fine, fine... we'll cut it...

Ck: Thank you, now, any more comments??

C: Where are you taking me, Lex??

L: I don't know, Chibikitten IS the author, not me...

C: Please make it a dark, lonely place, with lots of toys, whips, hadncuffs and all sorts of deliciously unproper things...

Lgetting close to C: Oh, fuck, Clark... I'll be unproperly playful, I swear...

Ck: What had we just been talking about, people?!?!?

C: Come on, Ck... I´m field testing...

Ck: field test somewhere else, not in my comment session!!

L: As if you wouldn't like to see this, you dream about it almost every night.

Ckopens mouth, then shuts it again ¬¬: Not when you're ruining the only part of my fics I show up in!!

L: fine, we'll sto-- Clark!!

C: I'm only checking if you're always comando for real...

Larcing eyebrow: Really?? Do you have to rub my cock like that to notice??

Ck:that's it, I'm outa here, since you won't pay attention to me, this comment session is officially over!!! stamps outta the room

L: God, I thought she'd never leave!!! jumps Clark and they start making out, discarded clothes fly in every different direction... moans are heard, skins are tasted, balls are made close, body parts pounded into willing orifices, toys are pulled out... and through it all, Ck secretly salivates over the scene displaying infront of her, from a dark corner in the room

CkThinking: If you can't beat them... well, not join them, but watch them at the least ;)

Oh oh... A Luthor with a secret plan... what is Clark getting himself into?? Or will it be Lex getting himself INTO Clark?? Will Lex finally fills out his cock's desires?? Is the field testing going to be succesful?? Will we get to finally see some physical expresionism from our favorite Smallville couple?? Are we really alone in the universe?!?!?!?!? ... Will CK finally have a comment session in peace!?!? How many reviews will this chapter get?? I don't know, but I hope they're a lot!! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys make my day!!

next chappie: Luthors don't fall in love, part 2


	4. fall in love, part 2

Amnesia is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!! ...

¬¬ The rest you see here... is not. Fuck!!!

I've always loved Gotham City. It is such a dark, sort of wicked place. Quite dangerous for those who don't that accept bit of dark within themselves, those who would never accept we are all good and evil, not just one thing or the other. Dangerous for people like Clark that, though they may not accept, are strictly narrowminded when it comes to morals and principles, and the foundations of deep teological terms such as good and evil... Or so I believed, until he decided to willingly go inside one of Gotham's most exclusive, therefore wildest, clubs around.

I am not sure exactly when I truly saw the sizes of the monster I had unleashed, but I'm pretty sure it is between the time Clark decided to wear the tightest black leather pants in the shop, with a half unbuttoned esmerald shirt with left NOTHING to the imagination, perfeclty placed under a leather jacket, a belt with so many buckles he spent five minutes putting it on, and a thin leather straps the saleswoman called necklace with the international toxic sign on it, OR when he willingly entered the darkest area in Gotham City, where Amnesia resided, went into the club, and instead of simply turning around and getting the hell out upon looking at the dark, decadent decoration, he merely smiled and said 'Nice place, Lex. Love the name, sort of hints me... Trying to make sure I don't forget the motive of this going out??' then he surveyed the area some, from our place at the entrance. 'Is this a gay club?' He just took it too damn calmly for me not to feel disturbed.

"No, Clark. To both questions. Amnesia is not a gay club, there is no discrimination here, you could be homo or heterosexual and no one would care. This is what the club is all about, Clark: not caring. As long as no crime is commited here, people won't give a damn about what you do, and most importantly, won't mind in your business. Look over there"

I nod to a certain part of the dark place, to where two dark sillouetes were dangerously closer together, moving and grinding against each other in a rythm completely alien to the music, but much more similar to my latest collection of dreams involving Clark Kent.

"Are they-"

"Yes"

"You can-"

"As I said, as long as you're not committing a crime..."

"But they're-"

"Do you see anyone troubled by it??" After a few seconds, he shakes his beautiful head no. "Presicely. Some might want to watch, but in the end, they won't bother to disturb them, even if it is vulgar, because this, Clark, is the only rule running around the place: you are here to forget yourself, everything you are in the outside world, all your responsabilities stay at the door with your coat or jacket, and will get picked on your way out; meanwhile, there are no boundaries, no camaras, no witnesses, no strings attached, or consecuences. Whatever happens in Anmesia, stays in Anmesia, specially when you're in another city and no one knows you at all"

"And that is why you brought me here for field testing" He finishes, and I'm glad he finally understands me.

"Something to drink??" I ask, knowing the answer would be no, and I'm not dissapointed.

I decide it's time to lose some inhibitions with alcohol, whether Clark's willing or not, I will at the least get him to taste a cocktail or two. Taking his hand in mine I start my walk to the bar, telling myself I hold his hand for the sake of not losing him among the crowd, to be sure he'll always be by my side while in the dark enviroment of the club, and not just to feel the heat of his hand in mine, how his fingers tightened around mine as we walked into the busy atmosphere, how his body inched closer to mine as we came close to the bar.

"Lex... nice to see you over here again" One of the barman says, just as soon as we get to the bar. I smile at him.

"Nice to see you too, Rick" I see him give Clark a heated glance, his hazel eyes running up and down MY farm boy... Rick is sure to get a juicy tip from me tonight... I have a feeling he will soon join the alarming numbers of the unemployed population in Gotham City. "The usual, and soda for him" Clark never saw me wink at Rick. The fact that I will have a long, pressing chat with the owner of the club does not take away the fact that I can Still get something out of Ricky here.

Rick nods, turns to get our drinks, but Clark's voice stops him. "I think I'll give the martini a shot" Did I showered alright today?? Really, there's no ear wax twisting my hearing??... Was I suddenly shoved into a paralel dimension?? It would be more logical than me not bathing right, really... Forgetting the bathing interrogatory, I focus on my dislike of that smirk on Rick's face.

"Not too loaded, Rick. I know your work" I feel, more than actually hear, Clark's rich laughter behind me.

A few moments later, our drinks were served, and Clark takes a tentative shot at the expensive martini, grimacing lightly when the alcohol touches his tastebuds, but not inmediately discarding it, to my great pride. Seems like there is some corruption potential to exploit laying somewhere within Clark's several layers of morals after all. It's strangely refreshing to know he's not so white and unreachable, makes him seem just a tad more human, less of a god. More like a semi-god, to be accurate. Though, there is nothing human or mundane in that leather clad ass.

Half an hour later meets Clark and I at the dance floor, we're not exatly dancing together, like a couple would, that being with our arms wrapped around each other, clinging to the other's body -which is exactly how I would love to dance with him-, but it is clear in the way he comes close to me, to talk to my ear when he wants to say something, and the way our bodies simply gravitate to the other, that the hottest piece of meat in the place already has company; and the company's name is none other than Alexander Joseph Luthor, so you can stop looking at my farm boy's hot ass, you stupid, blond, silicon harvest of a bitch!! Unfortunately, I was too busy glaring at miss everything fake to notice some other, more menacing cloud firmly decided to rain on my parade.

"What have we have here? Lex Luthor himself..." Oh, fuck. This can't get any worst... turning, my suspicions are confirmed

"Barbara (fooled you, didn't I?? You thought it was Bruce... jejejeje)... what is a lovely lady as yourself doing in a place like this?"

Barbara looks to me, then behind me, to Clark, and raises an eyebrow. Clearly she hasn't forgotten our little misfortunate encounter at Wayne Manor, and just how it ruined her high hopes of becoming Mrs. Wayne. Nodding her head to the bar, she walks away to it. After a second's hesitation I follow, Clark in tow, knowing it'd be far worst if I didn't follow the girl. Upon getting ourselves some drinks, she answers my question.

"I am saving the male population of the place from falling into your charms" Behind me, I can hear Clark choke on his drink. I had never fully told him I am particularily interested in men at all. He must of imagined it sometimes, and I know he's been dying to ask me, but he has never asked me outright, and as a punishment to not having backbone, I've just let him stay in the dark in the matter so far. Thank you, Barbara, for so gracefully spoiling my surprise.

"Male population??" We hear Clark doubtfully ask. Not able to help myself, a small smile reaches my face. It's so unbelievable just how naive Clark can be sometimes... Still smiling, my gaze finds his.

"Clark... I'm interested in men" Clark gives me the 'are you kidding me face?' in not so very much sarcastic way.

"And you were planning to mention it, when??" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, making his pectorals looking just a tad bigger.

"I haven't mention it?"

"Don't play stupid, Lex, it doesn't suit you. You know you haven't told me!" Is that iritation I hear in his voice? I come to find myself shocked, recognizing the anger flickering in those green eyes, such an alien expression on Clark's face, a strange ring to his voice. Because of me keeping this?? Why?? Suddenly, studying Clark's face, the question moves into a lower plane, and I focus on the intensity in which Clark shows his emotions on his face.

It's all passoin there, the emotions swirling in those green pools, dancing around each other, deep and hypnotic. I can't deny I feel drawn to it, wanting to taste and feel that passion. Own it, be a part of it, and lost myself in it. Even mad, Clark is just astounding.

"This is not the time, nor the place, to discuss my preferences, Clark" I say, with a hint of underlining in my voice, and he quickly catches on the female silently listening to our conversation.

"We WILL talk about this" he hisses, through gritted teeth, feeling he should have the last word in the matter. This time, I find myself willing to oblige his wishes, and confort myself with watching him taking an angry dip at his cocktail. I reluctantly push Clark out of my mind for a second, turning to the third wheel in the night, the pebble in my shoes at the time.

"Is there an specific reason, Ms. Gordon, as to why you'd rip my friend and I from the dancefloor, or is this just a way of showing your constant annoyance at me having a particularily good time?" I try to make my voice sound as cold and detached as possible, Barbara and I are long past social pretences.

"Bruce, the shameless bastard, wants to see you. He's in the VIP area" She says, and I can actually hear the growl in her voice. Seems Bruce has yet to take back a few things he told her back when she found us doing some very unholy things on the living room's floor at Wayne Manor... who would ever thought Russian carpet could be so good for a great fuck? I've never had any other carpeting in any of my propities.

Anyways, back to the point, I do love an honest man, and Bruce can be brutally honest whenever he wishes, that time being a perfect example of it, the look on Barbara's face as Bruce ruthlessly destroyed her romantic ilussion is ever imprinted in my mind. I can't help the smile from reaching my face.

"And he sent his ever faithful maiden to fetch me, the dirty little secret" Her eyebrows draw near the other, mouth a deeper frown, and blue eyes radiate anger and locked frustration, fists clenched, and I know she's just waiting for me to throw the next well-aimed insult. I've never been one to being fond of dissapointing a beautiful woman. "This is rather dissapointing, Barbara. You're far beyond the borders of disrespectful masochism"

Calmly, I nurse my whiskey some, thinking of the picture the three of us are making: Clark, a shocked look on his face, transfixed at the classy heated debate he's witnessing, obviously dying to stop himself from asking every detail of my history with Barbara and Wayne; Barbara, looking like a predator, ready to attack at any given moment; and I, looking as if I was having a fiendly meeting, and not bothering to insult and old foe.

"What does Mr. What's-his-name wants, anyways??" Clark brakes the silence, undoutbly thinking a change of topic would lighten the mood some.

"Your ... 'friend'... most likely" Barbara coldly answers, getting a short 'Oh' from Clark. He looks away, focusing his look on his drink, and seems to be absorbing everything which had been said so far, pulling the pieces he's got together.

"Little messenger, you can tell him I'm busy. I have more than enough company, and less than enough desire to have another... encounter with him at the moment" Clark drops his glass, which shatters to the floor, his mouth hanging open in the most prefect, pink 'O' I have ever seen, I'm sure he's got the big picture of the situation now... and though Barbara's face displays shock, it also shows a lot of anger. "There's a latin saying that goes a little something like this: 'Some people's garbage could very well be other's most wanted treasure'... Wonder if they made that saying thinking of you, Ms. Gordon?"

The resounding slap hitting my left cheek was heard over the music, and drew half the population's attention towards us. Damn, this woman hits like a man!! I can actually feel my cheek stinging!! Ah.. it feels so good to make wood of the fallen tree, specially if is one unsufferable little brat of a tree.

"I hope there's a suitable explanation for such display, Barbara" Like a god damn ghost, Bruce is suddenly standing behind the girl.

"Bruce!! I..."

"We were remembering old days, Bruce. I'm sad to say Barbara's hook has gotten anything but softer" Amusingly, Barbara angers even more at the comment. She would surely flip if she would see the smile decorating Bruce's face at my words.

"I could say the same thing about your tongue" Bruce comments, and I can actually feel his gaze striping me naked. "If I got a lash of it, of course" I smile. Clark chokes. Barbara grits her teeth. I stop the urge to bite my own tongue, I might need it in the near future.

"When you choose to... become yourself and find your place, Bruce, you know where to find me" And she left, unheld and discarded by us all.

Still with that sultry, sexy smile of his, Bruce takes Barbara's vacant seat, while I calculate the quickest way to get rid of the pest. I came here to have a nice, hot time with Clark, not to relive ancient history with this pompous billonaire.

"It's nice to see you again, Lex. What brings you to Gotham City??"

"Culture. I'm introducing a friend to the finest of the city" To my side, Clark waves shily, a pink blush decorating his face. On my front, Bruce finally takes notice of the fact that I'm accompained, therefor, he's not wanted here, but the subtly darker shade of blue his eyes turn to make ME realize I just got myself some serious competetion. Well, I'll be damned if I ever let Bruce get a hold of my Clark.

"I'm sorry. I believe I hadn't see you. I'm Bruce Wayne" He extends a hand, smiling confidently, giving Clark and his sex God looks the once over. After a moment, Clark hesitantly takes the offered hand.

"Clark Kent. The culture in learning friend." He says, looking at me doubtfully for a moment, as if asking himself what type of people I'm getting together with.

"Bruce is the owner of Wayne enterprises, Clark, one of the most powerful technology manufactures... among other things" I don't mean to enlength the conversation, but I just can't take Clark doubting me or the people I meet no more.

"You give me too much credit, Lex... I'm not that--"

"Oh... THAT Wayne?!??!"

Who would've thought a farm boy from Smallville could be so interested in technology, or have an above average knowledge of it, for that matter... all I know is that for the next hour or so, I was forcebly obliged into a conversation with one bachelor Bruce Wayne, and one golden god, Clark Kent. I thought business meeting were enraging, but watching Bruce's quick approaches and sly smiles, his eyes shining with lust, while Clark slowly falls and reacts quite positively to them is quite maddening as well.

"You really bought the ENTIRE hotel?!?!?" Yeah, yeah... everybody knows that story, the girls went a little wild and wanted to take a bath, and Bruce bought the hotel so they wouldn't be bothered. It's not that big of a deal, I could buy ten thousand hotels, and still have a fortune to spend. And really, is Clark fucking flirting with the guy??? Wasn't he supposed to be straight as a board?! The fuck's going on here, everyone's gone crazy all the sudden??

"It's the finer side of owning a multibillion dollar company" Bruce speaks with such charms... really, it's like his voice its a caress, meant to draw you to him, and lose yourself in it indefenitely. I should know, he got me wrapped around it while in Excelsior, and three years after graduation, now it just seems like fingernails against a blackboard, specially when Clark seems to be so stupidly entranced by it. "You get to do pretty much whatever the hell you want with it, and get away with it... even if some of us are not that wild and careless, as others... don't you think so, Lex??"

I know Bruce meant that as an insult, but right now, I'm taking not being like him, an impolite and terribly untiming nuisance, as a compliment. "Not all of us have such great voids to fill such as yourself, Bruce"

Like a flash, Bruce's face goes cold and stony, and I hear Clark gasp beside me. I know he is aware of how Bruce's parents died when he was a child.

"That was low, Lex... too low. Even for a Luthor" Surprisingly, this came from Clark, whose dissapointed frown froze me on the stop. Great, now I'm the bad guy of the story, and Bruce, the little pest, is the victim. The world is loco, loco.

"It's alright, I'm all well accustomed to Lex's low approaches" Clark offers Bruce a weak smile, obviously completely missing the hint in those words, and sends a small glare to me, then brakes into another string of conversation with Bruce. Next to Clark, I try not to scowl... or growl... too much.

"If you'll escuse me, I'd like to dance with my friend" I say, with as much charm as I can master, which a highly amount, considering how far from charming I feel right now. But let's face it, it's not easy to be unwillingly shoved into a conversation for over an hour and a half, when all you want to do is grab one of the spokers by his thick ebony hair and screw him senseless into the nearest dark corner.

For a moment, Clark looks a little shocked, looking at me as if he had completely forgotten I was actually there, which is understandable, since I haven't said anything in over half an hour. Then he seems to pull himself together, ending up looking just a tad disturbed.

"Lex... we got company. That would be rude" his voice is almost a whisper, but I hear it, just watching those pink lips, dying to find out if they're as sweet as they look like.

"You're not a host, Clark, if we had to choose one, that would be Bruce, and leaving the host so the guest would have a dance wouldn't make it--"

"Come with us, Bruce??" Bruce smiles lecherously at Clark.

"Of course. I love that song"

I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!!!!!! The moment I fly my ass out of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne is DEAD!!!

On the dancefloor, Bruce preditacbly comes between Clark and I, doing his best to get us both as close to him a possible, yet without actually letting us get closer to the other.

Unlike our last time dancing, Clark does a lot of body grinding... just not with me. Whatever possessed me to ever come choose this city for Clark's little experiment, I will never know, but I do know this: when I find out what drove me here, I'll never listen to it again. This was the worst idea I have ever come up with, and I have come up with some really shitty ideas over the years.

The three of us have formed somewhat of a triangle, me being the apix of it, Clark and Bruce forming the base. we move together, and for anyone watching, it would be three guys having fun, but it is really a battle field:

Bruce catches one of Clark's hand in his, looks over at me for the briefest of seconds, and pulls hims close, to dance really tight to him, moving his body sensually over Clark's, who shyly answers to his advances. And Bruce's blue eyes are watching me all the way, daring me to meet him in the battlefield, to put up a counterattack, and get Clark's attention to me.

Not being one to ever back down on a challenge, I make my move, and move my arm over Clark's broad shoulders, sling over behind him, his firm ass making a delicious contact with my crotch. I take his hips in my hands, and seize the rapid rythm they were going at, to a slow swaying, and I can feel Clark's shock radiating off him, his tense shoulders, the rapid breathing... a soft, lip-matching blush decorating his cheeks. To mask my moves smoothly, my mouth comes dangerously close to his ear, far enough to be unoffesively secretive, but close enough to be sinfully provocative, for him to feel, more than hear my words, to move his soft hair, to make his skin prickle with my breath.

"I'm leaving, Clark." He quickly turns to me, eyes wide and shocked, a perfect epitome of confusion, and our mouths are left less than and inch away, I can feel his breath mingling with mine, urging me closer, to close that unyeilding distance between us, to not resist the temptation to just devour his lips right there and then, infront of a sure to be peeved Bruce Wayne. Proceeding with the plan, I resume my position infront of my golden god's ears, still whispering to him in a silky, soft voice.

"Here... is a copy of the keys to my place in Gotham City." My right hand loses hold of his hip, to go skimming down his pants, to his right pockets, and I release said metal there, but my hand doesn't move from his pocket. I know how mouch it must be affecting him, to have my hand there, so close to his cock. Hell, I know just how its affecting me, I don't want to move my hand back at all, but I must stick to the plan. "Bruce knows where it is. I see you've found a true expert to give you culture classes"

"But, Lex--" His voice is low and shaky, as if too focused on something else to get his thoughts right.

"I've never been one to remain in a place I know I'm not required to be. And I know you would perhaps like to know your latest friend some more... Have fun, Clark. Do try not to inhibit yourself, I'm not any of your parents, remember??"

And just as swift as I came close, I went away, leaving a shocked Clark behind, in the claws of one Bruce Wayne. I coud hear Clark's voice from afar, and smiled. The plane was working. What better way to make Clark notice me than letting him know he wasn't noticing me. It was only a matter of time before he followed me to my place.

WHERE THE FUCK IS HE??!?!?!??!?! I've been here for a whole hour, and he still hasn't come up... Just kidding, it's only been fifteen minutes and Clark's already entering the room.

"What happened back there?!" He inmediately yells, watching me nurse my whiskey calmly.

"I told you... I wanted you to have a--"

"Don't lie to me, Lex. Please, not again!" I stand in silence, considering what to say next, when it comes to the me lying to Clark business, whether it's an innocent lie or not, I must always be extra careful of what I say. "I know you were jealous, Lex."

Did he, now?? then, what the hell did he ever kept flirting around with Bruce for?? He knows I'm jealous, I could bet my bald head on the fact that he has absolutely no idea as to what's really going on in my head.

"I mean, there's a history going on between the two of you, and you broke up, apparently."

Alright, maybe he does has some ideas.

"Apparently, he was a jerk, and you left him wanting for more"

He's got the string, sort of... wonder when Clark became so perceptive?? Must have been for hanging around miss Sullivan for so long.

"Then you meet today, and he's all charming to you, and it naturally bothered you, cause you and him are history"

Got that right. Wonder if he's already seen the way I look at him, how I'm constantly stripping him off his clothes with my eyes. Being so insightful, he propably has.

"Then the guy starts hitting on me, and it all sort of, it all sort of flowed back to you"

What??

"I mean, really it's normal to feel jealous, but he was clearly trying to get to you... he even told me to help him, but you were supposed to get all 'Bruce is mine, get away from him' instead of running away like that"

Forget everything I've said. Clark, is an idiot.

"You really think I'm jealous of you?? for flirting with Bruce?!" I let out a rash breath, caught between laughing and seething in anger. This is so fucking bizarre, really. "In a scale of one to ten in deduction skills, Clark, you get a minus five"

Clark looks at me for several moments, clearly debating between defending his points or yelling some sense into me, but when he talks, he does the one thing I never expected him to do at the moment: he searched for reasoning. Going to a nearby sofa, he sat down, and started questioning me.

"So, let's say you left for the reasons you said you would. What do you think I could possibly with a guy I barely know in an unknown city, Lex, really??" I could come up with a thousand different answers to that, non of which I like, and hundreds of reasons behind each answer, but I don't think any of those would be of Clark's liking, so I pick out the one that would anger him the least.

"Exaclty what I said.. have some fun" There, simple, ambiguos, and straight to the point. The perfect little white lie.

"Have?-- with?-" There's the stuttering again. I have to admit, he does look quite cute while stuttering, maybe I'll let the nasty habit linger more. But I won't let Clark live it down peacefully.

"I admire your eloquence, Clark, it's very refreshing" His answer, is a glare. Silence reigns for over a minute, and I take my mind in looking out to the city, the center of it raising as Wayne Tower.

"I can't believe you left me alone with Bruce" Clark gruffly says.

"I can't believe you actually agreed on Bruce's reckless plan to get me jealous" I retort, not taking my eyes off the city.

"I had to promise him he'd give me a tour of the city tomorrow to get rid of him and leave me for the night." Thank God my back's turned to Clark, for otherwise, he'd see the anger seeping out of me.

"I can see your reflection on the window, Lex."

Damn it.

"You see?? Everytime I mention Bruce, you get the exact way you do whenever Lionel gets to pull a stunt on you" It is a rather similar feeling, now that he mentions it.

"Bruce and I are not in our best terms any more"

"I can tell. Want to tell me why??" Cause he has spent the last four hours of his life shamelesly hitting on you and you were perfectly responding to it.

"I think you got part of it covered on the right half of your speculations" I tightly say.

"So you two actually had something??"

"For a while" Through the reflection on the crystal door to my balcony, I can see Clark get more comfortable on the sofa, now fully resting his chest on the back of it.

"And he hurt you??" I grit my teeth, and stop the urge to bite my tongue... I wasn't ready for such a heart to heart conversation with Clark. Discussing past liasions is something I'm not very fond of.

"Not exactly. We had..." I stop, more for a drama moment than for looking for words to say. "different visions of the future of our relationship"

"I'm sure you knew Bruce has the reputation of a shameless bachelor, Lex, it wouldn't be you to have any hopes of rectifying his Casanova reputation" I chuckle, amused by Clark's innocent assumptions, and for the first time since the conversation began, I turn just enough to meet his green gaze, his golden face and soft looking pink lips illumiated by the city's lights.

"You're right. It wouldn't be me to do that" I say, with a smirk set on my face. Clark seems to catch up on my meaning quickly.

"Oh... So you left him?"

"After making sure he was properly accompained. Abandoned doesn't neceseraly mean lonely and suicidal" He arches a perfect, black eyebrow at me, a perfect mirror at my own expression of disbelief. He's getting together with me far too much lately, not that I'm complaining, but seing Clark making a perfect imitation of my expresssions is quite troublesome.

"And hooking him up with someone else would make your abandonment less repochable??"

Of course, specially when Bruce didn't know I had planned to hook him up with the guy, and was fully expecting him to be at Wayne Manor doing naughty things with Bruce when I visited him, to create a drama worthy of an Academy Award.

"He never did knew I hooked him up, so the thing you saw tonight is probably his guilt drilling its way into that thick skull of his."

"Why haven't you ever todl me you're gay??" He suddenly asks, well, not suddenly, I knew he's been dying to ask since before leaving the club, but the sudden change of topic was certainly a surprise.

I purse my lips, thinking on how to place the answer as nonchanantly as possible, while pulling a few strings inside Clark, maybe peek his curiosity some more.

"I'm not homosexual, Clark, I... appreciate both sexes. Discreetly appreciated, of course, so much not even some of the most intriguing persons I've desired have never even noticed" I calmly say, a soft smirk settled on my face, and look at the young man sitting on my sofa an intense look, one I know he acknowledges, by the way his coloring turns the shade of a pretty pink. Good, Clark's catching up on my double meanings, making it so much easier to leave him either high confused, should my feelings not be returned, or utterly ravaged, should they be responded.

"Why haven't you told me you were willing to play flirting games with another man??" Clark's pink cheeks turns into a nearly beet red face.

"Well, I... It's just that..."

"Are you gay, Clark?? Or a both sexes lover??"

"I'm not bi, Lex" he almsot snaps, as if insulted by the question, but unknowingly answering it.

"What about miss Lang??" Another look of annoyance from Clark, as he figures out he has just fallen into the trap.

"Space goat"

"Ah. How did--"

"How long have you known you're ga-- bi??" Clark suddenly feels like he should have the control of the conversation once more, and I can only comply.

"Ever since Jeremy Finley gave me one of the best blowjobs in my life" If I had a cammara... Clark's face is so... perfect. The widened eyes, how his face pales in shock, his mouth shaping a small O so perfectly, eyebrows lightly raised, nearly lost under his thick mop of ebony hair. Everything about him is perfect. So very much expresive it makes me want to see the reflections of all his deepest emotions played out for me. "You did asked, Clark.

"Well, you didn't need to be THAT graphic!! Now I got pictures of you and whoever doing naughty things in your room in high school"

"It was in the showers, actually. Just got out of Gym class. We were wrestling partners that day, and--"

"Stop!! God, didn't I tell you I didn't--" he suddenly stops his rantigs, fidgeting unconfortably on the sofa, his eyes looking to one side of the room irriatatedly, as if scared to meet mine, afraid to confirm my suppositions that he is jealous of Jeremy and his wondreful mouth. "I don't need to know your past affairs, Lex, Bruce trying to grope you all night long infront of me is more than enough, thank you!!"

I chuckle, suppresing the purr from scaping. How very insteresting change of events. I let the silence linger, the words sink into Clark's beautiful head, and sit on the ottoman next to sofa Clark was currently sitting on, making sure that know-it-all look Clark has mentioned to dislike is firmly set on my face.

"Are you jealous, Clark??" I ask, and Clark's eyes quickly move to mine, surprised. "Of a meaningless teenage adventure, of an ancient liasion I'd rather not think of--"

"Of any other bastard that's ever dared to touch you and you let him get away with it, of everyone who unlike me has had the gust to tell you how hot you are, of the guy whom introduce you to the gay world, the one that woke your homosexual appetite, of the guy whom you had to run away from, cause you came too damn attached; hell, right now, I'm jealous of that stupid ottoman that's closer to your butt than I have ever really been"

Fuck.

I open my mouth, and find it full of Clark's. It takes only a moment, but I catch up on the fact that this are Clark's lips pressing to mine, his hand on the back of my head, his breath on my face, his tongue seeking an almosy shy entrance to my mouth... this is constant nights of wet, wonderful dreams coming true. For once, I'm glad I'm awake.

I feel as though I had moved back in time, to the sofa in my study, with Clark's hands around me, that fresh, musky scent surrounding me, the warmth... this time, ten times more powrful than the last, pushing all the right buttons, sending wave after wave of extasis from the sole knowledge that this is not a dream at all.

For the first time, I get a taste at the man that's been occupaying my head for so long, and his mouth is soft and loving against mine, and when I find my way into his moist cavern, taking control of the tentative kiss, a slow, yet passionate courting dance is performed by his tongue, moving around mine, beckoning me with a hinted innocence underlined by passion.

He brakes the kiss, to what porpose, I don´t know, but as I feel his tongue lining my mouth I don't really care about it, I just care about Clark, Clark touchin me, his slick tongue caressing my upper lips, the ligh moan that scaped him as his tongue met the scarred part of it, his hands going up my arms, to my neck, his knees on each side of my hips, straddling me, his tights tightening ever so responsively as I moved my hands up, until reaching his hips... Just Clark, being there with me, kissing and touching me, turning endless nights of need into blinding realities.

Our lips meet again, and this time all the accumulated desire surges forward, his arms tighten around my neck, and mine around his waist, my left hand going down, to cup one round buttcheek, and squeeze it, tasting the sweet moan within our heated kiss.

He presses his body to mine, his tongue in my mouth, moving around mine, calling it out to play. I respond to the call, touching the underside of the slick muscle, and moving against it teasingly, languidly, not following the demanding pace of Clark.

Slowly, he moves his body down, and I can feel his tight buttcheeks resting on my thighs, part of it causing delightful friction with my raising cock, getting a soft hiss out of me, my hands tighten around his hips, and I move his lower body lower, closer to me, grinding our nether regions together through our clothes.

"Lex..." My moaned name brakes the kiss, and I have never thought my name could be so damn sexy, could sound so decadent as it did when Clark moaned it out, low and husky, lost among a demand, a plea and a prayer.

He grinds against me, following the rythm my hands have set, and I feel him grow next to me, his concealed cock growing longer and harder along with mine, his hands going tighter on my shoulders, his moans falling like white drops of pleasure from his mouth, like a fountain spilling an overdrive of emotions.

"So long, Lex... I've wanted this.. for so long" I feel, more than hear him say, his mouth is close to my right ear, and while his voice only tickles my ear, the words travel all around my body, shooting doses of red passion as they go.

"I've dreamed of you... almost every night. God, Lex!" A thrust a bit too harsh, senses screaming, I can smell the sweat gathering on our bodies, smell the saltiness of it, and bask in it, want it even, for I wouldn't have Clark any other way that wouldn't be hot and steamy. Unexpectedly, his hand finds my cock, I groan at the rightness of his hand around me, stroking it slowly, his fingers tight around.

"When you came to say goodbye at the club, I knew you wanted me. I knew it, cause you were jealous, wanted to get me away from Bruce" Fuck, how the hell can this boy think so much right now?? Well, his cock is not wrapped in a vice like grip, so the flow of blood to his brain must be much better than mine. "When you came so close, I wanted to kiss you, to make you go crazy right there, I wanted you to fuck me, Lex..." He whined the last few words out, and I moaned in response, those dirty words coming from sweet, innocent Clark were stronger than I could ever dream of, hotter than anything I had ever lived through.

"I was hard for you, Lex..." His hand still moves, slowly, enough to keep me hard as rock, but not enough to let me move on the peak, not enough to find some fucking release.

"You make me hard just by talking to me" The feeling is mutual, even without the stroking and the grinding, I'd still be hard by just listening to him say how hard I can get him. "When you look at me so hungrily, ready to davour me... I wanted you to do it all, Lex, all you've dreamed of doing to me, right there, in the middle of Amnesia, just like the couple we saw"

His speech stops, and I feel his tongue run along the outside of my ear, and he nibbles my earlobe, and the neck close by, making my moan in appreciation. In a swift motion, I move my hand from his hips to his crotch, to stroke his raging erection, even if through his clothes... for now.

"I'll do it all, Clark. I swear, I'll fuck you until you can't take it anymore" I whisper back, biting on his neck, and returning the favour of licking his earlobe, feeling him whimper against my cheek. Seems Clark's got a sensitive neck. Nice.

"Yes... that's all I want. What I wanted..." suddenly, he stops moving, and moves his hand and head all together, he's still straddling me, but just not touching me. With a slap, my hand is ripped from his hard on. "Then you left."

Shocked as I was, he was too quick for me to stop, so the next thing I knew, my dream come true was standing infront of me, a unforgivingly teasing look set upon his face. Just then, he smirks.

"Now you know how I feel" And he makes his way to one of the empty rooms of the place. Like a flash, I get up, and intercep him in the way to his room.

"Wait, so everything you said--"

"Completely true, Lex. I do want you, so much" his voice is low, but clear, with the strength of conviction lacing behind. "I'll probably have to jerk off to you tonight to get this off" He says, pointing at his direction, and both the words and the image overwhelm me for a second. "But I really don't want to be yours until you can claim in a way different to plotting and scheming"

Then, as if he had just said 'good night', he kisses me, soft and sweet.

"Surely, you understand--"

"I've been dying for this moment for YEARS, Lex. I won't have it any less than flawlessly honest" and he shots the door right at my face, leaving me, in every sense of the word, hanging.

I'll be damned. He left me hanging!! Me, who's supposed to be the expert here!! The master of situations, the ultimate wise guy, the plotter was beating by a young man whose most likely to be nothing more than a great tease of a virgin.

These are the things. These are the little, but complicated things that make me crave for him, that make me want to unravel each and everyone of Clark's aspects, know everything about him, how unpredictable he can be, how he can get to me in ways no one else can, the way he can get away with things I'd let no one else get away with, just the way I let him walk out on me tonight, for if he had been someone else, we'd be sure to be screwing each other into oblivion by now.

Fuck, but I love that boy.

I love him.

Dear god, I love Clark Kent. Every bit of him, every gesture, word, emotion, quality, flaw, every moment I spend with him... Hell, I even love the twisted complications he brings into my life, how he can make me debate between who I'm supposed to be and who he wants me to be, the person I want to become, just to be with him, to feel those lips agian, be the unshakeable focus of those green pools, the reason of the white, perfect smile, the receiver of every loving word coming out of his lips.

God, I can't believe I didn't see it coming!! Love. I love him. And unlike Bruce, I can't run away from him, for he's got me so trapped I don't even know where the rope ends or begins, and I can't just suppress it until it goes away, like I've done so many times, because not even when I though I only wanted him I could supress the feeling, let alone now I know its love.

Not exactly knowing how, I end up in my room, alone, with Clark on the next room, and the image of Clark Kent doing what he said he'd probably do -jerk off to me- completely innailate the 'Luthors don't love' speech I got from Lionel so long ago, the one which has know become nothing but a shadow behind the mighty, potent figure of Clark Kent.


	5. Let their emotions rule them, part one

Have you ever though of killing someone?? Have you actually dreamed of seing them die slowly... have you seen them beg you to end it?? Cause it's too painful, because they just can take it. Or even better, have you seen them begging for their lives?? crawling to you, begging you so you won't kill them?? Have you ever wanted to claw someone's eyes out??

I certainly have. For a long time ago now, I have deeply considered the possibility of ripping Bruce Wayne's skin off limb by limb myself, but the imaginary stage was only a vague proyection that only came to me whenever I remembered the man, so it was not a real desire in itself... Until the shameless bastard decided to set his eyes on Clark Kent.

Two months ago, Clark decided to go field testing, I won't say it was a stupid desicion to take him to Gotham city, but I won't say it was smart either; the heart of the matter is that during said field testing, we met with my once dear lover, Bruce Wayne, who the moment in which he saw Clark Kent took a rather deep... liking of my farmboy, which you you can already see angered me greatly, but did not quite touched me as much as seing Clark responding positively to Bruce's advances, which, in the end, led me to create a quick plan to get Clark's attention to me once more.

I will not said plan was utterly useless, it did got Clark's attention to me, but it also brought much more than I had ever bargained for. You see, because of that little plan, Clark surprisingly let me in his feelings for me, which were not so far from my own feelings for him, but unfortunately, the way I called Clark's attention to me, said way being plot and light mischief, let Clark into believing my feelings for him weren't as true as I presented them, so he therefore decided to take as much time as possible delaying the moment of physical consumation, but never sacrificing the acts which would lead to seeking consumation, but never really acheiving it. In other words, the litte nynph would tease me until I was almost exploding with need, then he would leave me hanging and burning to finally have him.

Now, normally, I wouldn't mind such a game. I would normally love it, to be accurate, to have the thrill of the hunt, knowing there's someone out there that wouldn't throw him or herself into his arms just because I'm Lex Luthor, but that would take time to coax into carnal pleasures, who would make me crave for the taste of him or her, someone who I could consider my equal, not an easy name on my previous lovers list. The key word here is... normally. Clark Kent, though, is anything BUT normal. And even if he was normal, Bruce motherfucking Wayne's insistence to get to Clark before I do, and how quickly they happened to befriend, is not normal either.

I want to rip his throat out. Watch him bleed himself to death, just for looking at my farmboy. Aren't there any farms near Gotham?? Why does he have to set his mind on MY teasing sex god?? Surely, there must be a hot piece of ass worth seing in Gotham City, really, there's no need to travel hundres of miles just to follow a teenager. Then again, truth to be told, I would travel not only hundreds, but thousands of miles just to get a taste of Clark Kent.

But I musn't lose it, I must keep calm, because if I lose it, I know it's not going to do well for me. If I indulge myself in the desire of setting a bomb in Bruce's toilet seat and blow him up while he takes a shit -smiling at the tempting thought here- , that would most certainly won't help my shaky relationship with Clark, but damn it, it's just too damn hard!! He's been staying in Smallville for the better part of the last two months, taking Clark to movies, amusement parks and having study sessions with him whenever he knows I'm not available to do such things, and I only know it after my golden boy tells me about it, when is far too late for me to do anything about it.

At first, I had decided to set up a survelliance team on both Bruce and Clark, to get a hold of exactly when the millionaire prick would invite Clark, know exactly what they're up to, but as usual, Clark's impeccable smell of manipulating schemes bit me in the ass, and now all I can do is grit my teeth whenever I hear the tales of 'how funny Bruce is' or 'Did you know the man's got the best accuracy ever!! I got a stuffed lion half my size!!', and my very own personal most hated 'I had such a wonderful time, Lex, I couldn't say no when he asked me to do it again'. For the first time ever, I was glad Clark was speaking to me over the phone, for otherwise, I don't think he would've spoken to me again, I look positively terrifying whenever I even think of the ambiguos tales, so I must've looked like a psycopath while hearing them.

Thankfully, there was a Wayne Enterprises business metting Bruce couldn't be absent from, so the pest had left a week ago, and I could finally feel I breathed just a tad bit easier, but unfortunately, not to lung's content, for Bruce would still comunicate with Clark over the phone, MSN and mails. I vividly remember Clark mentioning he had been invited to a weekend at Wayne Manor. The nerve.

So this is why I'm sitting here, on my latest Porsche, racing my way to Kent Farm, to finally set the record straight with Clark, because I'm tired of those conversations about Bruce, I'm sick and tired of this god damned frustration, and I'm utterly fed up with Clark playing mind games on me, when I'm supposed to be the one who's the mastermind here.

Really, who does he think he's kidding?? Clark, even if he would never admit it, has been using Bruce to get to me, trying to somehow get whatever the hell he wants from me. But I can't let that happen, because even if I know Clark's throwing a mind game at me, I still can't help the monster roaring inside my chest whenever I hear his wonderful voice speak of Bruce Wayne.

Turning off the engine, I climb out of the car, and through the window at the barn, I can see that messy mop of black hair, so Clark's at the loft, seemly focused on something, for he's not moving at all. Mind made up, I walk to the loft, getting myself ready for the upcoming confrotation. As I walk, a distant memory comes to mind: I was about seventeen when I was first cheated on, and upon finding the little bitch with another, I did the only thing my mind was capable of assimilating at the moment: destroy anything in my path. Unluckily for me, the man my girlfriend was with was nearly twice my size, and even though I got a damn good piece of the guy, I didn't came out exactly intact either. The litany from Lionel at that one time was resolute.

_So instead of thinking you could find yourself someone else, you went into the room and dived right into trouble?? Are you mad, Lex?? When one finds himself in such situations, where emotions surge and whirl around you, a Luthor never lets them take over him!! You control the situation, the situation does NOT, by any chance, controls you!! We cannot afford the luxury of blinding our judgment, Lex, that is beneath us!! When you feel a situation is taking over your reason, cling to it, is the one thing to go, for reasoning is the one to get us out of that situation_

For once, I actually agree with my father, no matter what happens, I can't let my jealousy to take over me. No matter what the fuck waits for me in that barn, or what Clark might say.

The barn is unusually ajar, as if not closed carefully, but doing it no a rush and not care to take notice of it. I've seen it closed before, but it is only on rare occasions... maybe Clark's studying and doesn't want to be interrupted?? That would explain it. But hell, I'm already here, and there is no way I'm backing out of this now.

Slowly, I open the door, careful not to make a noise, for some reason, I want to surprise Clark today, and as I walk towards the stairs, I hear voices from up.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Clark says, to someone that's not on my sight, he sounds a little choked and scared. What could possible make Clark feel like this??

"Oh, come on, Clark" I can recognize that voice even if muffled by a pillow while other two thousand people are speaking at the same time. Bruce. What the fuck is he doing here?? Wasn't he supposed to be in Gotham doing what ever the hell he does over there?! "I mean, really... what's stopping us?? Lex is in Metropolis" So you think, dumbass. "And he thinks I'm in Gotham City for the next week, your parents aren't home right now... so, what's stopping you??"

What is that little piece of shit coaxing Clark into? Becuase if it takes all the said conditions, then it can't be anything good... with Clark and Bruce involved, at the least... if it were Clark and me, that's a different story.

"Sunbathing at Crater Lake?? I don't think so. Haven't you seen my skin, Its golden by nature" Sunbathing?!?! Why, that little prick...

"Alright, then... history study time it is" Bruce sounds just a tad bit dissapointed, and I can't blame him, I'd be dissapointed if in his place as well, Sunbathing Clark beats Study time, any day.

"You don't have to do this, Bruce... Surely you got work to do, you were supposed to be in Gotham city settling--"

"I'm here, Clark. Because I want to. I wouldn't be here otherwise, so stop finding reasons to refuse my good intentions" Hurts to be turned down, doesn't it, Bruce?? Good intentions, my ass.

" I know, but... are you sure everything's alright in Wayne enterprises?? cause that call you got the other day sounded pretty urgent" A snort's heard, and I can most defenitely hear some annoyance on it.

"Everything's fine, Clark. My associates tend to exaggerate once in a while... thought this insistence of yours, seems like you're trying to get me away from you... is that what you want, Clark??" If I didn't know Clark the way I do, I'd waste a prayer and mentally beg him say yes.

"No!! No, you... you're my friend, Bruce, I-- I like your company" Why does Clark has to be so damn lovable and care so much for people so fucking quickly??

"That's a relief, for a moment there, I thought you were trying to get rid of me"

"He is..." Tired with all the nonsense, I let my presence be known, and stiffly go up the stairs, to find a pink-faced Clark looking at me with sheer horror, and Bruce sitting next to him, a smirk on his face, left eyebrow lightly raised, his left hand holding Clark's notebook. "tired of you, I mean. It's only the polite and caring side of him that won't let you know he's fed up with you flirting your balls out on him"

Clark goes from pink, to sheet white, then quickly back up to crimsom in nothing but seconds. He's gonna get a nosebleed or a heart condition if he keeps that up, but Bruce... Bruce is as calm as ever, actually smiling at my words.

"Rough words... Are you jealous, Lex??"

"Of you??"

"Yeah... maybe he doesn't even let you flirt your balls out on him" I swear to fucking god, Bruce, I'm going to punch that smile out of your face, along with a few teeth.

"I'm long past flirting, Bruce, and I didn't even have to flirt any body part out of me, whatsoever, I'm just wondering what the fuck have you bee doing here with my boyfriend for the last five weeks"

I notice Clark go a little pale when I called him my boyfriend, his eyes widening, mouth dropping just a bit. I have never said anything of the sort to him, we would make out, touch and tease, but there were never words to formalize any type of relationship. It was just something that Clark never mentioned and I was too scared to say.

"Boyfriend?? I never knew you two had anything" Bruce's eyes are not focused on me, but centered on an accusatory level on Clark, who looks from me to him, not knowing what to say, how to react, and completely surprised by the coldness held in Bruce's voice. Yes, Clark, that is the Bruce you've never seen, the one I try to protect you from.

"Well, now you do" I quickly say, saving Clark from Bruce's scrutinizing gaze. "So if you would please leave me alone with my couple, I would very much appreciate it, I do believe I can successfully help Clark in whatever assignment you were previously working on"

A tense silence follows, in which the three of us eye each other carefully, me furiously, the situation getting more and more aggravating on my ego by the second; Bruce coldly and calculating, and Clark looking like he would fly off at the lightest chance. After a minute or two, Bruce himself brakes the silence.

"This is Clark's home, I think if anything should decide who stays and who leaves, that's him" Oh, damn, Bruce, you're making this too easy... Clark looks at Bruce, bewildered by the statement Wayne has made, as if not believeing Bruce would pull out that card. Well, wake up, Clark! Bruce can go quite far to get what he wants, I've witnessed it. And what the fuck is Clark waiting for to kick the guy out? A fucking memorandum?

"Well, Clark..." I don't even care in hiding the anger I hold, so I cross my arms, glaring at my farm boy. "Your call. Who's leaving? Because if he stays, I'll leave" I turn to look at Bruce... yeah, two can play the pushing game.

"Fine, then." Clark finally says, and for a moment, my heart stopped. Was he kicking ME out?!?! "You both leave" Clark gives a reproching glare to the both of us, before turning his back on us, and goes to the couch, focusing on his assignment again. "This is completely absurd, you act as if you could actually fight over me!"

That was the drop that filled out the cup, the fall of the thunder, the boiling point, everything to me. Screw calculated thinking, there is no way Clark's going to act as though he had been a pristine nun, after so much time knowing I don't like the guy, and after Bruce has so blatantly disrespected whatever liasion Clark and I have. We might not have anything defined, but for this undefined thing I would do more than just kill the Gotham nuisance.

"Really??" Clark looked up at me, clearly shocked by the sarcams drpping in my voice. I take it he had never seen me lose it. Well, Clark, you're in for a very big surprise. "Well, then I guess I'll have to give you something really becoming of a teenager."

"Wh--"

"Get out" I hissed, completely ignoring Clark, and taking to Bruce instead. If Clark wasn't capable of putting some fucking perspective in his life, then damn it, I would do it even if I had to punch it into him!

"As I said, this is not--"

"I don't give a fuck what you said. Get. Out. Bruce!" Call number two, you better hear this one, or else...

"Make me" Bruce had the audacity to say.

"Have you two completely--" What Clark was about to say, it was shut out by a gasp, seing how my right fist had collided with Bruce's jaw. For a moment, it all froze, Bruce holding his jaw, me glaring at him, waiting for the coming response, and Clark staring at us openly. For that moment, you could hear a needle drop in the place.

But then, the moment broke, and we all decided to brake the static at the same time: Bruce tackled me to the ground, but I didn't go down without him getting a punch to the head, and then we were tossing and turning on the floor, fighting for dominance, and hitting the other whenever one of us took charge. All the while, I could barely hear Clark in the background, trying to reason with any of us.

At an specific turn, I was getting some nice hooks in, and drew first blood, when I was suddenly grabbed by a force I never expected, and forcefully pulled up and away from my pray. Struggle was inmediate.

"God, Lex, Stop!" Paying no mind to Clark, I kept right onto trying to brake free of his vice grip, then Bruce seemed to recover, and he stood, and I saw murder in his eyes. Good, now we'll really decide who get to stay and who permanently goes.

"Let me go, Clark! If you can't keep your hands to what's yours, Bruce, then I'll show you not to touch anything of mine!"

Bruce moves towards us, and I'm sure he will strike, Clark holding me or not, but all the sudden, I'm sitting on the couch, and Clark is standing directly between Bruce and me.

"Not one more step, Bruce" There was steel in Clark's voice, and a shiver ran up and down my body, as if the cold tone set a switch on me, and electricity went up and down my body. Images of demanding Clark went throught my head at the speed of light... oh, how I would like to see that side of Clark some more. Whatever, this is not the time to think such things.

"Get out of the way, Clark, this is between cue ball and me" There was a certain edge in the man's voice, and I knew that very moment this was probably the very death of any civil attempt we might have had for the other.

"Yeah, about me!" Wow... Clark really is pissed, I've never heard him so cold, and I had that episode where he found the room I kept about him, so I got a lot of experience with Cold Clark. "Bruce, please... I need to talk to Lex"

"Oh, no, don't worry, Clark..." I interrupt, getting up from the couch. "We can talk anytime we want... braking this bastard's face is a one in a lifetime chance!" But Clark caught me mid-charge, unfortunately for him, Bruce decided to charge as well, so the fight re-started, only this time, was Clark in the middle instead of being an observer.

"God--Jesus"

Punch to the face, I think the bastard's drawn blood... Clark's hand nearly cover my whole nose as he tries to brake it apart again. I get a punch to Bruce's stomach. "Lex! Stop it" I grab a hold of Bruce's dark hair, and don't get to enjoy it, as I'm suddenly on the floor, with Bruce hitting me like there's no tomorrow.

"God, danmit, will you two fucking STOP IT!!"

I don't know which shocked me more, Clark cursing or Clark actually phisically restraining Bruce, then proceding to walk him to the door not to gently.

"And please, wait for my call before coming back, if you don't want this to get REALLY ugly!" I heard Clark from above, and I can't help but feel some sort of satisfaction. Finally, Wayne's gone, for now, and I got Clark all to myself... as soon as I get him to stop being mad at me for putting him through such a scandal.

Heavy steps come close, and when Clark reaches the second floor, there's nothing of the sweet, joyful farm boy I have grown to love, no.. there's a firey, angry Clark which is just too hot for his own good in all of his mad glory. The pink of his face, flushed with anger, the intensity in those green eyes, how his muscles seem to tense, clench, ready to strike out at any moment.

I find myself staring at the fey infront of me, and wonder what did I ever do to deserver those beautiful moments I have spent with him, and dreading that make out session we had in my study a few days would be the last one. If it really was, then I'm going to cut off my father's head for dragging me out of it and into LuthorCorp business, and my secretary's for passing on my father's message, and my driver for taking me to Luthor Corp, my chef, my gardener.. pretty much anyone I crossed my path that day.

Like an explotion, Clark lets out a troubled breath, and his face seems to some of its red, only to remain pink, and he starts walking like a caged animal, tightening and untightening his hands. Boy, he really is pissed... well, that's great, because that would make two of us, and anger is one of the most potent truth serum that's ever existed, so we are really going to come clear in this talk.

"Please, give one good reason as to why you felt like you needed to go caveman on Bruce, and don't say it's because of me, Lex, cause that's not a good enough reason, we're just friends, Lex!!" You know, thinking back on it, I think I really did lose it upon hearing Clark say this... After all this, he STILL intended to defend both himself and Bruce?!?!

"Who's the 'we are just friends', Clark?? You and me, or Bruce and you??" I ask, my voice lashing out like a whip, cold and unforgiving. Clark visibly flinches at the tone, but at the moment, I simply couldn't care less, I've been seething and hurting for the past two months, it's time Clark does a little payback. "Because honestly, I think I lost sight of who the intruder would be in this triangle"

A look of pure shock came over Clark, as if he didn't believe what I was saying, but it was quickly replaced with rage. "How can you say that?!"

"How?? HOW?!?!?!" I officially lost all rational thought at that moment. "I won't give one reason, Clark, I'll give you the whole damn list: First, you know I don't like him, you know there was a history between us, and yet you still choose to become his new little buddy. Second, knowing how I don't like him, and how you're important to me, you allow him to actually come close to you and start going up and down with dear Bruce, like a fucking couple should, like we should!! Third, He's flirting his brains out at you!! All the time, in everything he does, the way he talks, touches you, looks for you, and you have the nerve to let it happen, and even a greater nerve to tell me about it!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?! Did you think I would just take it all in and let that bastard take you from me, well I won't, even if I have to dissapear him off the face of the Earth, he is not going to lay a single finger on you, simply because the only one who CAN touch you is ME!! FOUR!"

"You're jealous " He suddenly says, and I swear I heard a hint of amusement in his voice. I know my left eyebrow's arched, why? Cause it always does when I'm trying to control an incoming explosion of emotions... If I didn't love Clark so much, I think I'd punch him.

"Well, I'm glad you're on the case, Holmes" Clark arched an eyebrow. "And now you are, I'd recommend you get him away from you, becuase I will not allow you to parade yourself--"

"You won't ALLOW me?!?!?" He suddenly yelled, and I inmediately regretted my words, now Clark has something to grab on to me, a slip, to hit me back, I stupidly insinuated I had some sort of control over him, when there was nothing really stablished between us both.

"Allow me, Lex?!?!" Clark ranted on, and I had no other choice but to shut my mouth, and absorb the consequences of my emotional outburst. "You have no reason, whatsoever to forbid me from doing nothing! Why, because we're nothing!"

"Now, Clark, I don't think it is fair to qualify our relationship as 'nothing'" I calmly say, trying to calm the tension a little. Predictably, my efforts were in vain, for Clark looked every inch of himself pissed.

"Yes, Lex, we're nothing. We met, and talk like friends, but you and I know we're not friends, not anymore; we kiss, and tease and touch each other, like boyfriends and lovers, but we're not neither boyfriends nor lovers; we're not acquaintances, brothers, family, team, school or workmates, have no concrete bond in any way, so we're none of the previously mentioned, so we're nothing"

"Clark..." I said, los and slowly, his name coming out in a way it has never come out of my mouth before, like a pain more than a relief. "Listen, we may be a lot of things, we may not be a lot of things, but trust me, we are not a nothing. I love you, damn it, how can I have a nothing with someone I love!?!? Its ridiculous, the 'nothing' status doesn't even exist!"

Silence reigns over the place, and I see Clark looking at me, esmerald eyes widely opened, surprise and confusion written all over his face. Then it dawns on me what my trecharous mouth said in the heat of passion... oh, shit! I told him I loved him, the truth is out, there's no coming back now, all this time I was petrified of coming too close, of letting him know too much, so he wouldn't have this power over me, but now he does... and I'm screwed. Reduced to a quivering mass of despair clinging to the little hope that this gorgeous man wouldn't be just crushed or infatuated, but on the same emotional level as me. I didn't plan it like this, I wanted to define us first, to know how he feels, have a safety web under the thin rope I'm walking through, not blindly throw myself to the abyss.

"You... love me??" Clark's voiuce sounded so small, so tiny and unsure, as if scared of my answer, but strong enough to brake my thoughts, my chastening of myself, and just look at the beautiful man before me, waiting, his gorgeous eyes practically begging for my response, to please tell him the truth, to just please come clean once and for all.

A struggle issues, I want to say yes, to let him know how I feel, that my intentions are real, and how I just want to be with him, but antoher part of me wants to elude the question, not to let him know the power he know holds over me, not fall into his powers so damn easily. Me eyes brake contact with his, and I find myself staring at my stupidly expensive shoes, and I can hear him sigh, surely he now believes everything I'll say its a lie, but I just can't choose... mind, or heart, feeling or reason... Biting my lips, I look up and my eyes find his, still expecting.

"I do, Clark, I really do love you" I softly whisper, and the only way I know he's heard me, its the shaky breath he lets out, a slight widening of his eyes, but he doesn't make a move, not one at all, and quite frankly, I don't blame it, I'm scared out of my ass to move too, should he accept me, but at the same time, I'm petrified to stay, should he reject me.

Suddenly, the static brakes, and he's moving towards me, a steel determination reflecting in his eyes, while I freeze, the only certain thing in my mind is to face off whatever is going through Clark's head, but I don't get to think much, anyways, and the moment I come at arm's reach from him, he reaches out to me, holding my neck, and puching me forward, to him, as he moves to me, and our lips meet in a somewhat sloppy kiss, but the sparks behind are worth a little spit.

It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up with my body, meaning it took a while for me to conciously react, and take control of the situation, but in those precious seconds, I had somehow ended up on the couch, with a very clingly and passionate farm boy kneeling over me.

"Clark..."

" Don't say anything" he whispers against my mouth, biting his upper lip. "I wanted to hear that for so long, Lex... I don't want you to say anything else." Then he smiles, lining my lips with his index finger. "I love you too, by the way"

This time, I iniciated the kissing, and it was much softer and worked, we were both savoring the moment, indulgin in the confortness of the other's arms, and just expressing the previously said confessions. I brake the kiss again.

"You will never speak to any man again, you hear?" Alright, I know he loves me and all, and I trust him with all my heart, but there are other billions of people in the world I wouldn't give the time to, less of all come close to my Clark. "You'll forget Bruce ever existed, and--"

"Whatever, Lex" What is it with him and interrupting me today? Mhm... kissing again, this time accompained by seekng hands skeeming over my chest, playing with the buttons. Stop feeling, Lex, you were saying something important.

"I mean it, Clark..." I brake the kiss again, and grabbing a hold of his hands, letting him know every word I say is fully meant. "You're mine. I won't let anyone else touch or even come close to you. From this moment you said you loved me, you belong to me, until the day the worms are eating out your corpse"

"A little possessive aren't you?" He said, laughter in his voice, but I could feel the rapid grewth bettween his legs at the exact moment I said the possessive words. To back up my words, my arms go around his waist, and I pull him down, so ours bodies meet, and clash, tight against the other, a delightful friction giving just the needed edge to my words.

"I want you..." I softly say, licking his lips, kissing him lightly, a total constrast to the rest of our bodies. "for myself... is that so bad?? Will you be mine, Clark?? forever?"

V: Aahh... such a long time, eh??

C: I'm gonna kill her /charges at V, Lex tries to hold him back/ Let me go!! let me go!!

L: Clark!! If you kill her, we'll never see the end of this fic...

C: You're right... but when she's over with it, I'll kill her.

V: Fine, whatever, when I'm done with you, i'll return you to Warner Bros.

L: What took you so long??

V: Well... I was having a roguh time at college and the hospitatls

L/gasping/: were you sick??

V: No, I'm a medicine student

C: Oohh...

V: so anyways, you know it's hard for me to write a graphic sex scene, and this chapter had one

C: Where is it???

V: but it turned out to be such a long chapter, that I divided it in two, and there would be the graphic scene...

L: That explains the lack of action

C: But you could've done it a little less cliche, you know, the Brue way line its so wasted...

V: And also, i've been in a lot of pressure lately, what with all the knifes and--

C: You tried to commit suicide before finishing our fic?!?!?!

V: Geez, clark, thanks for acting like you care about me... ¬¬

L: But really, did you try to kill yourself??

V: No... its just that Im on vacation, and when that happens, my mom throws the kitchen under my responsability, and cleaning too, and I'm so beat when I'm done, I can't write

L: there's a lame ass excuse...

V: Yeah, but at least I got to break bonds from my family

C: You ran away form home?!?!?!?!?!

V: No, I went to New york, to see my brother, you should see my nephew, he's just so... cuuuuuuuute!!!

C n' L: ¬¬'

V: and also, I haven't been watching small--

L: Your'e not watching smallville?!?!?!?!?!

V: No...

C: Why you... you... you... TRAITOR!!!!!!

V: Well, it's been repeating the chapter on my stupid country, and I got no cable... Im stuck on seven five after seing the whole 6, haven't seen 7!!!! I got no inspiration, whatsoever... /sobbing pathetically/ I got no new Clex moments to be inspired byyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C n' L: That's still no excuse ¬¬'

V: you are just so... arhg/ marches off and leaves/

C: Why, that little, unresponsable...

L: do you know what she just did??

C: What??

L: She just left us hanging, after an unbearably large amount of time, with no reasonable excuse to it... actually, that was quite smart of her...

C: Why, that... i'll catch her with my super speed!!

L: Don't bother... We'll catch her with our brains...

C: Huh???

L /tappin on the screen/ hey you, you... reader... If you want hot, steamy sex between Clark and I, I have a favor to ask... FLAME!!! have no mercy, yell at her lateness, her lack of gratitude, her miserable gramatical skill--

C: Her nasty habit of chewing her nails!!!

L: ¬¬'... please, just yell, review... flame... don'te let this slip of hers go by...


	6. Let their emotions rule them, part two

Repeating once more... I do not own Smallville, Superman, Lex Luthor, Batman, or both whoever and whatever you might recognize. This is fanfiction, I gain nothing from it, and I most certainly only do this for the sake of amusing myself and whoever reads this, not because I delude myself thinking I own any of this. And also... WARNING! FLUFF ALERT! WARNING! GAY SEX ALERT! WARNING! FLUFF ALERT! WARNING! GAY SEX ALERT! WARNING! FLUFF ALERT! WARNING! GAY SEX ALERT! If you don't like this, click on the back button, or press the backspace key...

Oh, my mothef-ing!! I just saw a review a beautiful girl left me, and I just realized... This fic is a year old!! Oh, MY GOD!! I mean... I gotta finish this!! Readers will think I've abandoned this fic!! Now, there's no excuse... I gotta fully go into responsable author mode...

Where we left off...

"I want you..." I softly say, licking his lips, kissing him lightly, a total contrast to the rest of our bodies. "for myself... is that so bad?? Will you be mine, Clark?? forever?"

Continuing...

"For... ever??" Clark repeated slowly, his eyes wide in astonishment. He moved back, still looking at me as if he's seing a ghost, then sat down on an opposite chair to the couch.

I blew it. I know I did, I came on a little too strong for him. I mean, up until 30 minutes ago, when I mentioned the words couple or boyfriend, we had nothing concrete, and now I'm technically asking him to bond with me or something. He's flabbergasted. He's shock and scared, and confused, and in the name of all great and holy, I don't blame him.

I gotta fix this. I don't know how, I don't know how long it will take me, but I have to fix this, I can't just lose Clark now that I have him!. And I'm starting right now.

"I know it's too much to take on in one day, Clark... I came out a little too strong just now, but I just..." I stand, hating the statics of the situation, with him sitting looking like that at me, and that damn table between the couch I'm sitting on and my Clark.

Rounding the table, I approach him carefully, looking for each gesture, every little thing that might clue me into what Clark might be thinking. But nothing comes, he's just sitting there, staring at me with that shock on his face, and just as I reach out and touch him, an even more unpleasant feeling reflects upon his face: despair.

"You're taking it back??" the whisper is so soft, I nearly miss it, but I hear it nonetheless, and it's such a great relief... such a horrid weight lifted off my shoulder as I understood Clark was more scared of me taking my words back, than of the words themselves.

"No!... No, Clark..." I tighten my hold of his hands, while the other reaches out, to touch his sun-kissed face, feel the softness of it, and how his face leans into my touch ever so slightly. "I wouldn't dream to take back what I said, I just said I love you, and I mean it. Clark, you make me helpless to you, I can't not love you, and I know I might have said too much, but I've been biting it all back ever since we were in Gotham City, and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Out of nerviousism, I bit my lower lip, then kiss his hands softly, and then I become aware of the odd situation we're in: I'm kneeling on the floor, professing my love to an amazed Clark, saying the words 'love, mine and forever' all in the same sentence... I almost feel like I'm proposing the boy, and, to my own shock, I don't feel in the lightest bit troubled by that thought.

"I just wanted to hear it... to hear you say you love me too, and hear no one else holds your attention, but me, and hear you're mine, I'm sorry if I let it all out just wrong or too fast. Try to understand, Clark."

"I understand, Lex" Clark said, his face shifting into one of those bright smiles I had come to crave. "It was just the shock, that's all" Then, he gave a shy little laugh. "For a moment there, I actually thought of pinching me, make sure I'm awake" For his sake, I pinched him, then myself. He laughed, sincere, wide and open, like I haven't seen him laugh in a long time while around me.

It's so refreshing, to know I'm capable of bringing such open, honest joy to someone else without taking out my wallet. Makes me feel like a better person, and that's one of the things I love about Clark, he can make me feel like a better person, like I can be so much better than I am. I remember the time we were the greatest friends, it was his faith in me that had me hooked on him from the start.

"The thought also went by my head a few minutes ago, Clark... about the time you said you loved me too" Even if I thought it impossible, his smile went brigther than ever, and a part of me rejoiced in finally acknowledging no one else held Clark's attention.

And then, once again, I found my arms blisfully filled of Clark, his lips on mine in a firey kiss, lust and desire quickly taking over the rational part of my brain once again. One of my hands moves through those black, silky curls, while the other is on his hips, pressing him to me, wanting to feel all of the hot man around me.

After a few moments, the kiss is broken, and I see a sly smile on Clark's face, accompanied by the most enchanting blush, and his lips are red and a bit swollen, a physical testimony of our previous activities. Clark bit his lip, a mix of nerviosism and excitement shown upon his face.

"You know, Lex... my parents aren't here" One of my eyebrows arched all by itself at the words. Was I hearing what I thought I was hearing? "And... they won't be home till 8 or 9 pm, which is like, six or seven hours from now" The little nymph shyly suggests.

The barn was suddenly filled with laughter, as Clark rushed his way down the stairs, me trailing behind, while taking my jacket off -I might have been a little eager-, and Clark did the proper with his t-shirt, his back to me -here's me thinking I'll never grow tired of looking at that body-, then held my hand, guiding me to one of my most private fantasies.

V: thought it was over, didn't you?... Well, it ain't.. jejeje.. me evil... me very evil...

Soft planes of skin lay at my touch, golden and perfect, softer than any silk I've ever felt, yet the strong muscles under it are there, tensing and clenching everywhere I touch, responding to my caresseses. So perfectly responsive. He moans just so deliciously, his sighs are made of pleasure, and the little whimpers escaping him when my curious fingers touch a sensitive spot are pure sin.

I kiss him, deep and passionately, and he is sweet in my mouth, and even sweeter while I take his incoherent moans, my hands move down his perfect Greek God body, to the strong abdomen, and further down, to dissapear under such thight pants and underwear; hard flesh, hot and pulsating, is there to great my hand, just begging to be touched. I have never been one to deny true beauty anything.

"God, yes, Lex!!" He inmediately responds, his back arching, green eyes wide oppened, but now darker, diluted with the dark embrace of lust and passion. His mouth, now almost red from all the passionate kissing, hangs opened just a bit, letting out ragged breaths that collide with my face, only to heat me even more than I already am, making my usually lose pants less and less tolerable by the second

Fuck, he's beautiful. Lost in the whisps of passion, there's nothing like him, nothing like this overwhelming perfection. He's the perfect description of what all sexy and enticing should be. I keep stroking him, getting those incoherent blissed words to pop out of his mouth, my name falling from those lips is as though were something else and not my name, coming from a passion driven Clark Kent, it sounds like a obscenity, something which couldn't be said infront of children, too sexually loaded to be legal, dirty and sexy as hell.

My mouth meets his neck, and I can feel his pulse just under my tongue, fast and uneven. I suck on the skin there, just where jaw meets neck, feeling his hands move up my body, to hold me down, he moves his neck to a side, giving a greater access to the area I'm currently concentrated on, inviting, giving... surrendering himself to me. I've never felt so powerful in my entire life. Having Clark like this, completely under my will, makes taking down my father and gaining the power I had seeked seem like talking about the weather: dull and utterly boring. Disappointing, to say the least.

"Take me, Lex... I want you to fuck me" Cursing, using a dirty language that sounds so strange in his voice, but so exhalarating in itself, becuase I'm pretty sure I'm the only person that's made him lose control enough to curse... He should do it more often, cursing that is, it's like a hardness inyection to my cock.

"Are you sure, Clark?? I don't want you to regret this..." I say, more out of courtesy and appearance of properness than anything, cause I can swear, if Clark say he's not into this, I'll throw myself off the nearest balcony for ever thinking to ask his opinion on this. To help matters, my hand squeezes the hard member just a little more, getting a soft moan as reward.

"I've never wanted anything so badly, Lex" he whispers, and I tremble. We're in the same situation, him and I, for I have never wanted anything so badly as I want him.

"Ok... Let's get rid of the excessive garments" He smiles, white teeths flashing, and starts working on my already unbottoned shirt, and quickly doves in, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

"How can you.." His voice comes out in a hiss, as my fingers play with the little nubs on his chest. "Put so many" Gasp. "Fancy words together now??"

"Clark..." I barely hiss, my hands tugging at his jeans, but his mouth distracts me, he nibbles and licks the small protuberance, playing it into hardness, sending wave after wave of utter extacsy through my body.

He lifts his hips, and I get the offending jeans off his hips, along with his boxers, but his mouth never stops tormenting my nipples. At one particular nibble, he pulls lightly at it, pain and pleasure mend in my senses, making me wonder what have I ever done to deserve such creature, this privilege of having a living god, in every sense of the word and facette, under my power.

He pulls at my pants, I barely noticed him unbuckling the belt, I was too busy keeping my impending orgasm in check, wouldn't be good for the 'experienced' one to come in his pants. I felt rather than heard him laugh, his breath was caressing my navel.

"Do you always wear nothing under your pants??" he asks, and I tremble, his breath on my navel, while I'm thinking just how dangerously close is to another rather sensitive place in any man's body.

"Always" I manage out, looking down at his green eyes, seing the most mischivious smile I have never seen form upon his hace.

"Great. Constant easy acces. I'll think I'll follow your example" Images of Clark Kent going around comando fills my imagination. Fuck, now I'll never be able to look at him without getting a hard on.

I suck in a breath, feeling how Clark's mouth brushes against my navel, petal soft lips trailing butterfly kisses over it, provoking, initiating a desperation within myself, good enough to arose my hunger, but not to sate it. Teasing my control.

Then, suddenly, stopping. I look down, to see a crown of black head just right down there. Green eyes look up, meeting mine, a pink tongue running over his upper lip, which was just infront of my by now purple manhood.

"Can I taste you, Lex??" I don't know what affects me the most, the meaning behind the words, the innocent tone on the seemly innocent words, or how his breath just skimmed over my hungry shaft. Desperation was quickly wrapping his claws around me.

"Whatever you want, Clark" I say, quickly, my need showing itself in my voice, and I can barely tolerate it, for my need for Clark is greater than any other I had ever felt.

He smiles, and brakes the eye contact, focusing on the erect cock infront of him. Its all too soon, or too slow, I don't know anymore, all I know is that I could only remain still and wait as I saw his hand move up, reaching up for my hard flesh, grasping it, getting a hiss out of me, white strings of pleasure tense up my body and pushing me just a little closer to the heavens.

He merely held me in his hand then, touching my cock, getting acquaintanced with it, exploring it with his fingers, teasing and testing my resolves.

Then came the softest caress, as the tip of his tongue touched the head of my cock. Just a touch, a tentative, but a surge of exstacy in my body. Several short licks followed, each more bold and erotic than the last, more demanding and passionate. More crazy-driving, if I were honest.

I wanted to grab his black hair, indulge myself into fucking his pink, pretty mouth. I wanted that so much, to just fuck those pretty lips, see my phallus vanish inside his mouth, feel the heated moist of his cavern. But I didn't want to rush him, I didn't want to add pressure and damage a moment that's taken me so much to get to. If only Clark would stop being such a fucking tease. I had to take a grip of the sheets just to not give into the temptation.

He looks up, finding my eyes, and an almost evil grin morphs Clark's beautiful face, promising wickedness and wonders, telling me playtime was over. Even with the warning, I was not prepared to feel Clark's mouth enveloping my cock.

So hot. So wet... so FUCKING GOOD!! He's taking my length in inch. By. Inch. Slowly, and vibrations run from my crocth to the rest of my body, making me dizzy with pleasure. Clark Kent is purring around my cock!! Dear god, this boy was made for sex. He takes a little over the half of my length, then stops, and I can almost hear, should his mouth not be fulled of the cock, the little tease laugh, before I feel Clark's tongue, wet, thick and soft, moving on the underside of my cock.

A gasp escapes me, and all the sudden my mouth is running on its own accord, something only Clark can ever do, and I'm urging him, to go on, to just finish me off and give me the much wanted release, to stop, to just do anything to stop the torture... It only needed the 'please' and 'gods' to make it an official beg, for my voice surely sounds very desperate.

I feel his hands on my hips, and the unescapable trap around my cock loses its hold of me. He's withdrew from my cock. "Open your eyes, Lex"

Taking in a deep breath, I obey, and never braking the eye contact, I see his tongue come out of his mouth, swiping the underside of my cock lecherously, then his head moving down, and forward, and that wonderful cavern take over my testicles, my lover's name falls from my lips like a prayer, a worship to who for sure would be the most erotic being on this earth.

He sucks around my balls some, and I nearly fall from the feelings warming over me, I'm sure I would've fall on my knees, should I not be kneeling on the bed. He releases my balls, and in one swift motion, I see and feel him taking my engorged member into his mouth once more, this time swift and unforgiving, sucking all his way, taking me in one motion, and stopping there, with his lips just around the base of my cock, his hands grasping my hips, so I can't move, I can't indulge in the urge of just fucking his teasing mouth into oblivion.

After a second or two, which seemed more like minutes, he begins to move, up and down around my shaft, his tongue moving all the while, massaging my cock, running over the head, circling it, when he reached the tips, and his eyes shone just a bit brigther everytime he swiped his mouth over my urethra, or when he caresses a noticable vein, when I unconciously clench, or groan out, voicing my pleasure. He's delighted to find himself capable of making me lose my mind. I already know that more than teasing, he's also memorizing each of my weak points, and I don't know whether to be delighted, or petrified. I'm actually fearing how things would be in a few more months, when he turns 'experienced'.

"Fuck my mouth, Lex. You know you want to" The words catch me completely off guard, and while I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine them, I still can't believe Clark is offering me the chance to fuck his pretty mouth.

I'm trembling. Dear god, I'm trembling so hard, I can see it as my hands settle on that mop of raven hair, and an animalistic urge is born in me. He loses his hold of my hips, and licks his lips, looking up at me, expectantly. I need to get myself under control, remember he is not the sex pro I'm accostumed to, that even though Clark's sex personified, he is still a declared virgin. A very good sanity assasin of a virgin.

Slowly, with all the effort I can muster to control my urges, I guide Clark to my cock, and he opens his mouth to me, so easy and perfectly it was like going over something many times done before. Jealousy infects me, thinking of Clark even kissing, let along giving heads to someone else, is a thought I can't deal with very well.

"Are you positive this is the first time you've-" Mouth full of my cockhead, he nods. I nod back, seing nothing but true in his dark green orbs.

Slowly, I began to move, testing his boundaries, with each thrust moving just a little more forward, rocking a little harder. The eye contact's broken, but I don't care, I just want feel his hot mouth, taking me all, right down until his nose touch my navel.

My cock deep down his throat, Clark moans, tongue sweeping, demanding more. With a cry, my resolve breaks, my hands tightened in that silky black hair, and I move faster, harder, ramming into a heated heaven better than any of my fantasies.

Amazingly, he takes it all in, hell, he even keeps moaning and moving, meeting my thruts with hunger, the intensity keeps scalating within me, barely have the rationality to warm my impending orgasm, and his hands are on my hips, pushing them forward, burying my cock in his wonderful mouth, sucking for all that's worth, vibrations made of sin shake my body, and after that, all I see is white.

"Fuck, CLARK!!" White bliss graping me as orgasm strikes me, strong and powerful, tensing me with the force of its waves almost painfully, I hear my own groans as if voiced by someone else, and I'm sure I must have pulled a few hairs, but I don't really care, the sensation was so great.

I spend some moments getting my breath back, eyes closed, thanking whatever power remembered me and blessed with this moment, then begging the daity to please never let it end, when I feel a light, wet caress on my hip, and another, and another, hands caressing my abdomen.

I look up, to find Clark slowly lapping at my hip, licking up my seed lecheriously. Then, he looked up, those jade eyes filled with such innocence, cheeks pink with a light blush. How can he look su fucking innocent while licking my seed off my stomach?! Damn, I can feel my body responing to the mere sight of him.

"Sorry... I missed a bit when you..." Gods, he can't even say the words, and he has just given me the most wonderful experience of my life.

"Came, Clark... when I came" I finish for him, and his blush increases just a bit, his eyes turning a shade darker. Mhm... young Mr. Kent seems to like dirty talking... let's put that on probation, shall we?

"To your mouth..." I softly whisper, and touch his cheeks, urging him up, closer to me, until I can kiss his lips, taste myself on them, and moan at the combination of him and I. "and how you sucked me" He bits his lower lip, and I feel him grinding into me, his hard cock poking my stomach. "You felt so good, Clark..." It was just a whisper, heavy and loaded with everything I felt. Clark bit his lower lip in response, and I could feel his sensuos hips grinding against mine.

"Really? How good, Lex?" His voice is barely a whisper, but I still suck in a breath at the words. So, he IS into dirty talking. Who would've thought??

"Very good. You were so perfect, love. I loved every bit of it" I whisper to him, caressing his face, then lean up, to nibble his lips. "This pretty mouth" Nibble. "Was made" Nibble. Lick. Clark grinds against me once more. "For my cock in it" I grab his hair, holding his head in place, as I ravish his mouth throughtly. "I think" I bite Clark's upper lip a little harshly, getting a moan in response. "I could have you" Licking his lower lip slowly, contradicting pain with softness. Clark rubs his cock against mine, and we both moan at the feel of it. "Suck my cock" Kiss. Nibble on his lower lip. "Forever" I end it with a soft kiss, and get a sly smirk in response.

"Wouldn't you prefer to fuck me sometimes, Mr. Luthor?" I laugh. Deep and rich laugther, and Clark joins me for a while, until our kiss shuts the laugh out.

He lets me turn, so I'm on top of him now. Wasting no time, I go down his body, taking my time to explore that sensitive spot on his neck, exactly where the pulse is, bite where the shoulder meets neck, play a bit with his nipples, twisting them with my fingers, nibbling them, to lick the harden brown nub, simply basking on Clark's delighted sounds.

"Come... ON!" I have to laugh, as Clark eagerly grinds his erect cock against my hips.

"Patience is a virtuuee" I say in a merry tone.

"A pain in the butt, you mean" I bit his neck, enjoying how he automatically leans to give me more acces, holding my head close to his skin, hungry for my touch.

"Isn't it but a little sacrifice for my cock??" A black eyebrow rises at my question, and a teasing humor reflects on those green, green orbs.

"I certainly hope so" And there was laughter in the voice. I move back, sit next to him on the bed, pretending to be offending. I know we're wasting time, but its such a rare ocassion to have these moments with Clark, I can't help but having them.

"Are you insinating you don't believe me capable of satisfying you?" There's a smile tugging at my lips, and I did a very poor job at hiding my amusement, so Clark is laughing along with me.

Biting his pink lips, Clark kneels, straddling my hips, his perfect ass on my thighs, our cocks caressing. All laughter is gone, and there is only lust and pasion in those green pools. "Prove it"

And we kiss, for how long, I don't know, and I don't really care, but I know I end up laying down, pressing Clark to the bed, rotting our erections together in need. "Fuck, Clark..."

"Yeah, that's the idea" I laugh, and reluctantly distangle myself from Clark, to look for my god damned jacket. I find it, and retrieve the lube I know was in the inside pocket. When I look back at Clark, he's staring at the small tube with amazement. "Why do you have lube, Lex?"

"We were dating. Sort of, and whenever I saw you, I was always wondering 'is this it? Are we gonna do it?' so, I thought it would be smart to always be ready" I explain, while climbing the bed. "Now, lay down, relax, and let me prove you wrong, for once"

He gives me a wicked grin, and sets his head on the pillow, obeying. Its so intoxicating to have him like this, bending to me, so trusting and submissive, my cock jumps just to look at his shining green eyes and pink lips smiling at me, love and trust written all over his face.

I take a hold of the back of his knee, to raise them, and he spreads his legs wide for me, inviting me wantonly, my cock jumping at the mere sight. He's so fucking beautiful. Laying there beneath me, blush on his cheeks, green eyes yelling out lust, his legs spread out for me, his long, gorgeous cock standing in attention between, I can't help myself but stare at him, at how fuckable he is.

"Lllleeeexxx..." He's whining, moving his hips towards me, trying to get my attention, and I lay a soft kiss on his inner left thigh in response, then nibble it, loving the taste of him, I think I could make love to him forever.

Not being able to stop the smile, my left hand moves down his body, to touch his hard meat, and down, tracing his balls, then lift one of his legs, until I see it, his pink, sweet opening, twitching as my fingers play around it, so sensitive, its delicious. I meet his eyes.

"I'm really gonna fuck you, Clark" It came out low and raspy, I dare say a little dark, almost like a growl, but I couldn't help myself, I was too thrilled and excited to try any attempt at control.

My thumb presses against his ass hole, movig in circle, pressuring, but not actually entering him. Clark moves down, against my thumb, silently begging to be taken, I can tell the friction of my hands on his ass is delightful, if the weeping cock over my hand is any indication. "It's almost hard to believe this is happening." He answer with a moaned 'yeah'. I take the lube in hand, and open it. "I'll make love to you, Clark, like you deserve." His eyes find mine, and the smell of strawberries fills the room, as I spread the flavored lube on my fingers. "Making you feel it."

He gasps, my fingers touching his entrance, and I press a finger against the tight, virgin hole softly, but the stuborn thing won't give in. "Relax, love. You're too tense." He looks at me, green eyes shining.

"You'd be too... if you were to be taken for the first time... oh, god!" The inicial resistence falls out, and one of my index finger enters him, Clark tenses a bit at the strange intrusion, even if minimal, and I bit back a moan. His ass is so tight, my finger barely fit in. Just imagining that wet heat around my cock made me tremble.

Slowly, I press my finger in, until its all inside of my beautiful Clark. I lean down, to kiss his lips, coaxing him into relaxing and he loses himself some, making the process easier.

After a few moments, I feel Clark respond, his hips moving against mine some, his ass moving against my hand, and I know that's my cue. I began a thrusting motion, a shallow imitation of what's to come, in and out smoothly, gyrating my finger as it goes knucles deep into Clark, trying to find that--

"God, LEX!!" There you are... been looking for you, little prostate. "God, do that again... Please" I smile against his lips, licking them.

"Liked that, did you?" I say, and make sure to massage the little nub at my fingertip.

"Fucks, yeah... more. Lex, please. More..." I think I stopped breathing there. But, tahnkfully, I didn't stopped thinking, just moved back, and this time squeezed another finger, this time all the way in, not giving him time to prepare, and went straigth but that little spot that made Clark lose it. "Oh, yeesss!! Oh, Don't stop"

"You're so fucking hot like this, Clark" I move my fingers back, then forward, starting the thrusting motions, scissoring my fingers some, strecthing him, looking at his eyes, half closed, the sweet sounds falling from his lips, his ass moving down to meet mine, trying to swallow my fingers, and never let go. "Under me, begging me to fuck you. You drive me crazy, you know" I move my fingers against his prostate, he lets out a keening cry, his ass griding against my hand, my mouth by his ear. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you" I underline it with a rather vicious thrust against his swet spot.

I feel him shiver agains him, like a leaf. "Oh, damnit, Lex, just do it already. Please, just fuck me. You won't hurt me, I swear" I take a deep breath, more for my sake than Clark. I've been waiting a little too long for this to hear that without wanting to fuck him into the mattress.

"This is your first time, Clark. You need--"

"I'll tell tell you if it hurts. I swear. Just, please, fuck me now"

Groaning, I move my fingers out of that tight heaven, and take a hold of his hips, taking deep breaths as I go, hushing that part of me that just wants to shove into him relentlessly, hump him like an animal. I take the lube, this time spreading it over my aching cock. Its cold on first touch, but it soon goes warm and wet over me.

He spread his legs even wider, inviting me again, and I take hold of his legs, push them up, against his body, exposing that pink puckering virgin heaven. One more chance. "Ready, Clark??" I ask, setting the blunt head of my cock against the tight entrance. he simply nodded, pressing his ass against my cockhead, moaning sluttily. Yep, he's ready.

With steel control I didn't know I had, I press against his hole. My head slips pas the soft initial resistance, there's hardly any tense in Clark now, as if some sexual monster had awaken in him, and he gasps out as I move my cock in slowly, until I'm all the way inside him, our hips pressing against the other.

Clark's ass moves, against me, I don't see any pain or disconfort on him, only pleasure, and I'm greatly relieved. One, because I've had my share of screwing virgins, and there were always complains about pain, and two, because I didn't want anything to taint my first time with Clark, specially pain or discomfort.

Clark's grip tightens around my neck, pulling me to him and we kiss passionately, and his ass grips my cock even tighter. Oh, yes, I'm in heaven. Clark is like nothing I've ever had, the emotion, the excitement... even his fucking ass is too good to be true, gripping me like a glove a size too small for a hand, barely fitting, like he would pull my cock off if his ass would be any tighter. "Clark..."

"Lex... move. Please, move. Fuck me, deep and hard. Like you said. like you mean it"

Growling, I move back, until only my head lays inside him, then forward, slamming home all the way in, hear him cry next to my ear, his flush hips moving against mine, his back arching off the bed. I moved into him, setting a tempo slow, but deep and unshakable, making it so I would touch that spot inside of him on each thrusting, hearing his cry, how his ass would tighten around me, that slick, tight, heat driving me insane with each passing moment.

I bit him. I don't know what made me do it, but I suddenly felt like tasting the tanned skin, feel the deepest of his ass while tasting his skin, feel his hair against my scalp, and his pubic hair against my hips, each time I ram into him, I felt him scratch my back, moving at my rhythm, meeting my cock, each thrust deeper than the last, half words fell from his lips: obscenities, begs, pleasure-induced incoherence caressing my ear, setting another tingling heat to spread over my body. I've always been a little sensitive by the ears.

"You feel so fucking tight around me, Clark. Like your ass was made for my cock to fuck. you're so fucking perfect."

It couldn't last long. Something as perfect as this couldn't last long. Clark was just perfect, it was like he knew by instint what to do, where to touch, how to grasp. Whisper by my ear, hold me close, pulling him to me, trying to get me impossibly closer, touching anywhere reachable in a possessive kind of way as good as the tight heat claiming my cock.

"Yes!! So close, Lex. Don't stop... More, please. So damn good, Lex. Harder, keep going. Oh, Lex!"

I felt my balls tighten, new the impending orgasm was coming and, losing one of Clark's legs, which he immediately wrapped aroung my waist, reached between our bodies, to grasp Clark's hard, pulsating cock, and stroke it to our rythm. He cried, his whole body tensing to the new stimulation, like he couldn't take much anymore. I let my control lose after that.

The slow tempo changed, still remaining deep, but also turning quick, savage, a little erratic. I stroke Clark as I shoved into him, seing him lose control, felt his weeping cock convulse, how his face turned the most delicious looking shade of pink, my name falling from his lips, and his body tensed, I felt his seed shooting between our bodies, his ass convulsing erratically, trapping my cock, giving me that final step into paradise.

It was something that seemed to explode from my pelvis, and spread over my body like a wave. I buried myself as deep as I could inside Clark, feeling that tumoil of bliss take over me for as long as it lasted, Clark's convulsing ass milking me, as if hungry for my sperm as I filled it with my essence, I froze deep inside Clark until that first, explosive rush went away, and the unevitable aftershocks came.

When the tremors stopped, I let myself fall next to Clark, regretting it ended as I moved out of him, but somewhat content to hear him groan in protest as I moved out. I blindly kissed his cheeks in comfort, felt him smiling against my mouth.

I opened my eyes, and met one of the most precious things I've ever seen. Clark was laying there bonelessly, a lazy smile on his face, his black hair a moist at the root, due to transpiration, his cheeks as pink as his mouth, and his green eyes looking at me as if they were throwing naughty, sweet personal little secrets away, and I was the only one there to pick them up. Clark took a deep breath.

"Fuck, we gotta do this, again" I can't help but smile at my Clark, not being able to agree more with him. "That was... indescribably superb" I laugh, arching an eyebrow at him.

"So, you liked it??" He gives me a look, the kind that says 'are you kidding me??'. I move over, laying on top of him again, leering at him sensually. "You loved my cock inside you, taking you higher and higher, making love to you, every nerve end in your body just reacting to me. You were so delicious, Clark." And I kiss him deeply, our tongues moving sensually against the other.

"When we do this again, Lex, it's gotta be just like this time. Not a single change" the funny thing about it is... he's saying it like he means it. I rest my head on my left hand, and start moving my fingers over his chest lightly.

"I wouldn't know, Clark... this position is very good for beginners, because it makes your ass tighter, and you feel more, but if i'd take you on your knees, I'd be able to fuck you deeper. Or, if you sat on top of me." Oh, the look he gave me. It's priceless. A kid lost in a toy shop, that's what it is, discovering all the joyful joys of his fantasy land.

"Really?"

"Really. And those are the most common ones, there are many things we can try" I seriously answer, enjoying the remains of his innocence.

"Well... then we'll buy a book. Make an schedule and try them all" I don't think I've laughed so much, so honestly in one day. Its like, while I'm with Clark, it all sounds brighter and better. "and pick another lube.. why does that one smells like strawberries, Lex??"

"Because I love you." I simply answer, he looks at me funny in response, like I've grown three different heads. "Everytime I think of you, I stay attached to your lips, I'm obsessed with your pretty mouth, when I'm done ravishing it. It's so swollen, sweet and red, like a ripe strawberry." Like a blossoming rose, he smiles just so openly.

"Alright... we'll keep the strawberry lube." Them, he bits his lower lip, and I got the nagging idea that the moment is about to bbe ruined. "Do you think Bruce will be mad cause I kicked him out??" There, moment ruined.

"god, Clark. Do we have to talk about Bruce NOW?! We just had sex. FINALLY!" I know its childsih, but I can't stop getting riled up by the mere thought of him. Taking a deep breath, I sit on the bed, glaring at the far wall, specifically at Clark's football jacket hanging there. "He's probably scheeming a way to do us apart, and will come back as charming and entertaining as he could ever be, if not to torment me, then because he really like you"

I feel Clark move, the conforting weight of his head on my shoulder. "I won't let him come near if you want, Lex." Startled, I look at Clark, not really believing my ears. To my surprise, Clark looks as serious as it could get. "I mean, he's nice and all, but I know he's a little too interested in me, and I know you know I was just trying to get a reaction out of you, so it's only fair I keep my distance, now that I know for sure we're together, and not just... whatever we were. Get it??"

"Yes..." Stop talking, Lex, don't say a word, he's willing to kick the bastard goodbye, and you can't blow that. Oh, crap, I love Clark too much to cotrol him. "Clark. You're your own person, if you want to keep speaking and meeting Bruce, I have no right to forbid you from doing it. Don't push a potential friend away for me. It'll only make you feel miserable in the end, and all I want is for you to be happy. With me"

Clark gives me one of those megawatts smiles again, leaning his head on my shoulder once more. "And that is why I love you. You're selfish, controling, a little dark, and possessive, but when it comes to me, its like none of it exists. You're willing to fight everything that helped you live, to show you care. Just like me"

I know what Clark means. Now, I finally knows what he means. He once said we wouldn't make love until I came clean to him, and he meant this, the commitment. The moment I saw Bruce trying to set his claws on Clark, I just didn't care about anything, I forgot the code of acting, calcutating moments, strategies, EVERYTHING. I just wanted Clark, By my side, and happy. Away from everyone else, and didn't give a damn about what anyone thought, as long as it didn't affect Clark, and therefor, I'd be willing to go against myself o prove myself worthy of him.

About him figthing that which helped him live, I know he means his secret. But even though my mind screams me to ask about it, I only smile at him, and tell him I undestand. I'm sure he knows what I'm thinking, that I should be finding my way into uncovering each of Clark's secrets, but I think I'd rather listen to the part of me yelling I shouldn't care about that, the one saying Clark would come to me on his own, to just enjoy his kisses, his company, our love for as long as we can have it.

Hell, if after nearly three months of frustration and abstinence, exploding in anger, jealousy and later honesty got me and Clark to a wonderful first time and an impending second, third, etc, etc... maybe this guiding emotions thing is not that bad after all, and that speech long ago was just the stupidest thing I 've ever heard.


	7. Go into deals uninformed

Hi! Smallville is not mine... I know its been a while, but Im back in the writing world, and loving it. This is gonna be a ridiciously short chappie, but its gonna be intense, and really cool IMO. Hope you like it, and please review!

-You have to know all your facts, Lex! you can't just... barge into anything, business related or not, without knowing exactly what you're up against. You are a LUTHOR, and everybody wants to take you out, everyone will want something out of you, everyone will always have a second intention, because of our power, our resources, our very own presence is a menace to all the rest of plebeians in this world. We are extraordinary, Lex... and the world would want to take us out because of that. That is why we must just KNOW all that is around us. Knowledge is power, Lex. And we, as Luthors, live off of power.-

So beautiful. So large and tall, and strong. I've known every valley of skin, licked every muscle, laid my head to rest on every plane, know that heartbeat better than my own, kissed that sweet, soft mouth so many times, everything tastes like it now, and even if I still have the lingering taste of it in my mouth, I still crave it like a junkie, lost my fingers in those soft black hair so many times, I think I can give an approximate number on the silkiness, and I've reached the very peak of pleasure so many times, it became too little, and I want more.

I'll be damned. I'll be completely, royally, utterly damned.

I can feel my teeth just grinding against each other, my palms are sweaty, and I can just FEEL the adrenaline surging through me, the blood rushing through my head, the subconscious, Luthor part of me just RAGING on the inside, screaming, kicking, yelling, just... exploding all over again at Clark Kent, seeing him just standing, all glorious, and beautiful, enticing and sexy, and lovable, soft, strong, and just sublime... and to have him so very blatantly lie to me! God! How hard can it be to just answer a tiny little question? All I want is to know why would that instant transporting bitch is so obsessed with him! Not that I blame her, anyone would come obsessed with Clark, I know I have, but its different! He loves me! I've had him, he has me, I belong to him, and he BELONGS TO ME! So, why is it so hard from him to just... finally open up to me?

He looks at me, and he knows I know he lies. I can feel the heat of his gaze on the middle of my back, tearing a hole at it. I can see the guilt in his reflection on the window, while he shuffles his feet. He takes a step, and opens his mouth, and before he gets a word in, I turn, and take his face into my hand, pushing him to me, claiming his mouth desperately.

I wanna get the taste out of it. Everytime he lies, I swear my mouth becomes bitter and sour, unbearable to me, but the sweetness of his kisses are more than capable to bat it away into oblivion. All I have to do is kiss him, hold him, touch him, make him feel mine, get to feel him with every fiber of my being, so that I can absorb him all, and when he's in me as much I consider myself a part of him, he can cleanse from all the anxiety, the doubting the need, this suffocating RAGE I feel whenever I notice that after a whole six months of being together, he's STILL hiding things from me.

"Lex..." he says, as soon as I give him enough time to breathe a little.

"I want you, Clark..." I interrupt, and kiss him back once more, and feel him accommodate against my desk, sitting on it, and he opened his legs, willingly, easily, comfortably letting my body mesh with his, join him in our shared warmth. Clark is so easy, so pleasant and giving with his body when it comes to me. If only he'd be half as willing with his mind, its like I keep pushing, trying to penetrate an unbreakable wall. Its getting to the point where I don't really know what else to do to keep from thinking about it. "Please, Clark. I need you..."

The beg felt disgustingly right in my lips. So needy, pleading, desperate. And I meant it. I need Clark. To ground me, to keep on keeping me on my toes, to just... be there, and not send me back to the lonely hell he took me out of.

I hear clothes tearing, and only when I see Clark's skin do I notice it was me doing the tearing. I bask in the view, on the golden skin, the pink looking nipples, how those green orbs are fixed upon me, lust laden. God, I love that look, it makes me feel so wanted and cherished, the way I cherish him: with a strength that's almost scary. Its really overwhelming how I've come to just crave Clark, in every way, at everytime, like the air itself, and not really be bothered by it.

I feel him moving, he's pushing me back and he looks like its effortlessly, even though I don't want to, until we're both standing, but he won't stop kissing me.

I hear a metallic sound, and the little part of my brain that's still working recognizes it as a zipper goin down, and then, suddenly, a hand clasps my cock, and I have to grab onto a strong shoulder, afraid my knees would give out. I can feel it, its that shock, that heat I feel everytime Clark touches me. I mean, I love touching Clark, I live for the feeling of his soft skin over the hard muscles, but when he touches ME, its like im floating, Im transported into his other word where I don't weight anything at all, and all I can feel is pleasure, and there is nothing wrong in the world.

I open my eyes, really not noticing I had closed them, and see the wall behind my desk. But then I lean down, and those green orbs are staring right back at me, one hand still on my hard cock, and suddenly, his pink, delicious-looking mouth is holding my cock, and Im as close to heaven as I'll ever be. My eyes close of his own accord, and behind my lids, all I see is not black, but red. Red strings made of pleasure pull me from my groin, all through my body, and its like im contracting, getting smaller, finding my core as Clark takes me as deep as he can, which is all my cock, and then back, sucking on my hard, pulsing meat. My nerves all tingle at the same time. I don't usually react so sensitively, but everything about Clark, everything that has to do with Clark just feels so much MORE for me.

I don't know if its the sheer need to be close to him, to be one with him, to just CLAIM him completely, but suddenly, to my own surprise, im grabbing hold of his head and fucking his mouth, in a gesture I've never done before, and just cumming, shooting my load deep into his mouth, consciously trying to bury myself in there forever, and not leaving it back. A part of me is a little scared I may hurt Clark, but for the most of it, I want to punish him, to hurt him, to make him ache just as much as he hurts me everytime those gorgeous lips get tainted with lies.

But I love him. I need him. God, I fucking hunger for him, so no sooner had I stop cumming, I took his dark hair in my hand, and pulled up, until his mouth was crashed into mine, and I could taste it. I moaned against his mouth, as his soothing sweetness mingled with the taste of me, and I felt myself relax, my muscles loosening up at the taste of us, together, one, the way it should be, eroding the bitterness his lie always left in my taste buds. By the time the kiss ended, I was completely relaxed, leaning against him softly, anger gone, hunger still there, but considerably much more controlled. The taste of me was almost gone from Clark, but I didn't care, I still reveled in the knowledge that I am there, my essence is inside of him, the way no other man has ever done before, and could be perfectly happy to keep on just kissing him... among other things, of course. I felt Clark smiling against my lips.

"Its good to have you kissing me again." he says against my lips, and his breath smell like sex... with a little mint in it. Only Clark could pull off having a fresh breath after giving head. Its almost not human. I fucking love it. Just like all of him.

"Again?" I asked, nibbling on the pink lips. "you talk like I haven't done it in a while" And suddenly, I stop, look at him, and I see the green full of wisdom and understanding, guilt and a sadness there, taking over the usually vibrant green. I want it to rip it away. Even if I came to just understand he knows he's hurting me, I want to take that guilt and sadness away, but for the life of me, I don't know how I could wipe it away, make him not sad for me, without forcing the issue, without caring, with complete disregard of my feelings. I don't know how, Clark. Please, show me how... just as you showed how to love. Without thinking, I smile. And it must be a really brilliant smile, because I see his face shift, a little confusion is laying in his face, the guilt and sadness is slowly slipping away, replaced by hope. I don't know how, but my mouth is moving of his own accord again. "I'd never stop kissing you. No matter what. I love you, Clark. NOTHING in this, or any other world could change that"

And, like a sun rising in the horizon, his smile brightens up the whole room, and I bask in it, smiling back, genuinely smiling for what felt like months of desperately trying to fight my own nature. I never figured that everytime this would happen, I would turn away, I would find the way to not look at his face, trying to not have him outright lying to my face, so I didn't see just how much his own lying was hurting HIM. And my reaction to him didn't help at all.

Instinctively, I pull him in, and I join lips with him once more. Slowly, reverently, soft and loving, trying to convey all my feelings into the single gesture.

"Lex, listen... Im not stupid, and I know you're not. I know you know I have a secret-"

"it doesn't matter. Clark" I silence him, grabbing his hand in mine, resting my forehead against his, his warm breath caressing my face as he spoke. "You're here. With me. You love me and I love you. Nothing else matters"

And I meant it.


	8. Give up control

None of the Smallville characters are mine. They all belong to... whoever created them. I gain nothing from this, and so help me God, I do not intend to. Enjoy your reading.

I think my brain froze over. But its not the kind of brain-freeze you get when you have too much ice cream too fast, no. This is much, much more intricate and deeper than that. You see, heat is both the origin and consecuence of the movement of atoms and molecules, and that is why the more movement a molecule has, the more heat it produces in a cell, and the higher, and the faster the cell's metabolism would be. On the other hand, the slower movement of that same molecule, say for example, a neurotransmiter that happens to be the back bone of synapsis -and therefore cognisitive thinking- is cold, rarely any information is transmited. Taking this little explanation as a relatively accurate hypothesis, I could stretch my state of mind and say: I think my brain froze over, because I cannot think anything right now, or at least, anything other than what has just been informed to me by Clark Kent, and how I just can't wrap my mind around it.

"Lex?" He speaks, and by gods, I can feel my body responding to that wonderful voice, my skin prickles and tingles the way it usually does, I still feel that his voice goes from my ear to my neck, and then straight down my spine, caressing every nerve as it goes, and pooling itself in my groin. Even as I can barely recognize the words in my brain, my body can recognize all things Clark as stimulating. "Don't you want to say something?"

What? Say something? Say what? What could I possibly say to this?

"It makes sense" I think since the concious part of my brain shut down, my subconsious decided to take over, and do all the work for me, because for the life of me, I don't think I could ever rationally think to say something like that in a situation like this. Questions, remarks, demands of explanations, clearing suspicions, all that might be something I could say, but 'it makes sense'?! No, not in a million years.

"It does?"He asks, doubt ringing loud and clear in his mind. I can't blame him, the little bit of my brain that's still relatively awake is asking the same damned thing, but still, the only thin I say is:

"Clark, everything about you has always been out of this world" And just like that, it clicks, like the last piece of the puzzle, like that evading moment when you wake, and the last bit of your very happy dream is scaping from you, while you try to cling on to it, not because it was a joy-filled dream, but because you feel it is important... or when you finally remember the name of something that you've been trying to remember for a while. It just clicks. All this time... All this time I've thought of him, his eyes, his mouth, the way he smells, how perfect his body is, his hair, and all the time I've thought Clark is something out of this world, "too perfect to be made here, inside and out". And just like that, I realized that I've been thinking outloud without meaning to, and Clark's astonishing green eyes look at me, a little hesitation in them, but also a large ammount of relief. "Somehow, I always knew, that you were not... that you were special, that you were different, and by God, I love you all the more for it, Clark."

"Are you sure?" He asks, green eyes driving away, leaving me desolated while not focused on me, his body fidgeting unconfortably in his really worn out couch. The sun is rising through the window, the orange catching on his skin, his natural tan looking a bit more golden, it catches on his hair, and it shines, but doesn't lose a bit of its deep, deep black, and those green take a little streak of yellow in them. Its like the sun itself is drawn to Clark, and can't help but be absorbed by it. If the sun itself can't resist becoming part of Clark, how the hell can I claim to not want to be a part of him just as badly? He smiles.

"The sun, Lex? You're getting a little too romantic." What? did I say that outloud? I need to get my brain to start working again. Soon. This is embarassing enough as it is. "You're not far off though. My body works like a sun-charged battery, it absorbs energy from it. That's the reason for my powers."

Oh. I think... and say it too.

"Yeah" He agrees, nodding his head, and then wham! like a tornado, im swept off my feet as those green orbs center on me, and all I can do is control my breathing thus far, because those lips are smiling again, and it is pure and sweet and honest. Honest. Transparent, clean, see-throught, un-veiled and pristine. Honest. Clark just told me he's an alien! Im grinning back, like a total idiot. I don't give a fuck.

"So... you got no problem with that?"

"Problem? Clark, please... If im honest, Im thrilled. That you would tell me, that you would trust me enough to share this" and just like that, im kneeling in front of him, holding his big, strong hands in mine. Now I know he could brake me with just squeezing, has been able to brake me, mark me, beat me and bloody me over and over. But he didn't, even if I did deserve it a couple of times, and that says so much more than any word could. "I mean, the secret itself is astounding. You're literally the answer to one of mankind's greatest questions, but that doesn't even come close to... " What I feel from you telling the truth to me, finally, I want to say, but my words fail me, and in a second I camoflauge it by kissing him, hard and deep and passionate, tasting him. So sweet, but so intoxicating! He kisses me back with just as much fervor. The floor dissapears from me, and suddenly my knees and feet are hanging, but I don't care, I just wrap them around the really strong waist, a little high on finally seeing how truly strong the arms around me are. Clark could brake me, the dark, deep part of me says, and the perverted answers, yeah... he could fucking killing me. Literally, kill me fucking. Don't get any better than that. My cock completely agreed, if going rock hard straight away was any indication.

"Fuck me" I whispered. From frozen, my brain had gone into so hot it melted into unseparable chunks of grey and white matter. I couldn't care less. Clark's eyes widened in shock, and I know he heard me. He may even be a little scared, I've always been on top, always fucked, always dominated. But right now all I could think of is how much I wanted him, because he came to me, finally. He came to me, and bared his soul out, and it was everything I could ever hope for and more, and I wanted him to KNOW Im just as willing to strip myself naked to him and surrender, mind, body and soul. "I want you to fuck me, Clark."

His eyes darkened, and a pink tongue sneaked out, to lick his upper lick. I bit my own lower lip, and took his hands, set them on my hips. Hard, tight, unrelenting, the cloth of my pants almost scratching my skin.

"I want to feel your strength, all you could give me. I don't give a shit about all else, I don't want to just see all you are, all you can do, I want to feel it, taste it. I want it to fucking take me" I don't know where this came from, but I swear, I've never been more honest about anything.

"Lex, I could-"

"Hurt me, yes. Mark me. I'll wear everything mark like a medal" I kissed him, and coaxed his tongue to join mine, his hands to move to my ass, and squeeze, with much more force than I've ever touched Clark. I saw the change. How his hands twitched, his pupils dilated, and a breath hitched in his throat. He wants this, my now-very-woken brain supplied. He wants this as much as I do, for assurance, that I would take him however he would come to me: timid and shy, or just as much as the powerful force of nature he knew could be. He's just too conditioned to 'do things right' to let it go. "You don't have to control yourself with me, Clark. Because I'll take it. All you have to give me, as hard and strong, I'll take it with a smile on my face, because its from you, and everything about you is precious to me."

"You don't know what you're saying, I..." he's slipping, his control coming back. "I could really hurt-" His words are cut by a moan, because now its me grinding against him, his clothed cock against my own, dry-humping him hard, fast, and so tight our clothes may catch fire from the friction. He arches his perfect neck, his mouth opened in a silent scream. So many rules. Why does he have them? I don't want them, I want him unbidden, out of control: pure, essential, not this watered down, radio edit version. I make him seat on the couch, straddle him, grind my clad-covered ass into his cock with a viciousness I've never allow me to show. I see his chest tighten, and something between a sob and a whimper comes out of his mouth. Needy, raw, wanton, but so scared. I do it again. Less fright, more need, all lust. I don't stop, trying to urge him on.

"You said you knew I had a darkness inside me, and that you loved me, because I fight against my nature just to please you." I say, my voice so calm that I surprise myself. I sound like I could be doing anything other than this. It shocks Clark, his defenses lower a bit, caught between his rock hard cock, and my rather surprising logic. "Well, I've seen your gray spots Clark. And that's all they are: Grey. Spots. They don't make you, they're just a part of you, and the two times I've seen them, I've come out craving for more. " I stop moving, and reach down between our bodies, and undo his pants in less than three seconds flat, his cock dripping wet in my hand, and I see his eyes roll up a little, his legs open to give me better access, unasked, natural, like he can't help but give himself to me should I ever want him. Well, Clark, I want you. And by God, I'll take you.

"But I don't want it from a stupid red rock" I take hold of his hands, one hooked to each side of my pants, and grabbing his wrists, I pull. They tore up, along with underwear, and I have to close my eyes to keep me from coming, because I just saw that with no effort from him at all, he could tear my clothes apart like it was never there. "I want it from you." I lean down to him, until our breaths met, and his cock was strategically placed between my asscheeks. "All you think is good, all you think is bad. All you think no one else should ever know, I want it." I licked his lips, and with delirious joy, I was suddenly shirt free, and Clark's hands were on me. Moving, branding me, kneeding, tightening in places where I was sure I would bruise tomorrow.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, usual bright esmerald orbs now looked like a dark, hunted forest, full of secrets, bewitching, the kind that you can go in, but only at your own caution, because once you do, you'd never walk out.

Every word I gave was punctuated by my hips rocking over his cock. "Give. It. To me"

Wind surged around me, and I barely had time to get my breath, when we stopped. "If Im gonna go crazy and not give a fuck, best we do it all the way, right?"

I looked around me. We were in a room, but it was a room I've never seen before, not really big, but not small, the biggest room in an ordinary house, with an adjouning bathroom. Through the window, though, I saw a view I had no problem identifying. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I looked him straight in the eyes, and I could see it, that mischevious, entinicing creature I had only glimpsed a couple of times, the red meteorite infested version of him, as he explained a while back, just scratching out the surface cautiously, asking if im really up to the game.

"You're gonna fuck me in your parent's bedroom" I acknowledged. Clark's smirk was enough to make my knees turn to jelly.

"Up against the window, actually." He said, pointing to the one overlooking the front of the farm, and immediately, I saw us, me leaning against the window, him pistoning in from behind, looking out into the Smallville summer morning. I decidedly walk to the window, removing what little is left of my shirt, Clark's eyes fixed on me. But suddenly, nice shy Clark comes back for a bit, as he looks down to his shoe. "My parents are gone, there's little chance of anyone seeing us, but still... " And suddenly, my vixen is back, and he grabs his perfect cock, stroking it leisurely. My mouth waters at the sight, and he's using his other hand to slowly, methodically remove his shirt, every flick of his wrist a tease, a little more skin, a little more want from me. "On your knees, Lex." I fall to my knees without even noticing.

Wearing only his jeans, he walks towards me, still stroking his cock, until his large head is up against my lips. I move to take it in, but a strong hand, swifter than sight, holds my chin. I tremble, desire and want move me before I even think it, and its all connected to him. To the green eyes burning into my soul, the almost too hard clench around my chin, the musky but intoxicating smell of the cock infront of me. Its like im meeting Clark all over again, and falling inlove once more, even harder than before.

"First of all, if you want to do this, you have to follow my rules" his voice is silk, not that his voice wasn't enchanting before, but this time, thick with lust, low, husky, but dominant, a voice not to be argued with, his voice became fucking hypnotic. I swallowed, nodding. "The moment I squeeze too hard, the moment I fuck too deep, the moment you feel uncomfort rather than pleasure, you make me stop. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" I say, not a second after. And I meant it. Right now, if Clark told me to walk out naked, and make an ass of myself if that was his fantasy, im sure I would.

"I've dreamt of something like this more times that I could count, Lex", and with those soft spoken words, his hand released me, to stroke my cheek as he spoke, his fingertips ghosting over my face, my neck, leaving a too warm trail of felling behind them. "But you know better than I do, that this is not... my comfort zone. YET" Yet. Oh, fuck, this is not a one time thing. Oh, yes, i think I could dance... I remain still though, my cock is twitching enough to do the dancing for me. "I need you to work with me, if this is going to work the way we both want it to." He says, his hand still drawing a map over my face. Its amazing how my skin is responding to such a light, almost lazy touch. "Now, love... put your hands behind your back" I did so, no questions asked. "Get me wet for you. I'd take a wild guess and say, you'd rather use as little lube as possible for this. You wanna feel this tomorrow. Really feel it. Am I wrong?"

It never even crossed my mind just yet, but now that he says it, I crave it so much my throat goes dry just thinking about it. That's what I want, to be gone, lost and hopeless in this never before seen version of Clark. "Fuck, you're not" In response, Clark smiles, and it is sexy as is bright, and all together predatory. If it were anyone else, I'd make them swallow that smile, im nobody's prey, but Clark... Oh, fuck, I'll come and he won't even need to touch me if he keeps smiling like that.

He grabs my jaw again, lightly this time, and pulls it to his cock, and without further ado, I take the head of his cock in my mouth, the precum of it giving it a bit of a salty taste, and I suck it for all I dare, my tongue swirling around the head, pressing against the lower part of it, just below the urethra, and feel Clark shift his hips ahead. Im in familiar territory here, sucking Clark's meaty, delicious cock, but I've never, ever done it with such hunger, such eagerness to please and have him pleasured, so far I've used blowjobs as teasing. Right now, all I want is Clark as unbidden as he can get. I lounge forward, taking half his cock in, then move back, sucking a little harder as I do, just the way I knew Clark loved it, and get a soft gasp as a reward. I play with the head a little more, then look up, Clark's eyes are closed, body so tight he looked like a strung bow, whether he was focusing on not coming just yet, or just enjoying the moment, I don't know, but its a glorious sight. His breath is labored as I work him, and his lips let out little groans everytime I move down his cock, then mewls as I go up, but not a word. That is not normal, Clark is usually so vocal. Damn it, I want to hear his voice! I want him to lose it, in the state he's in right now. In a fit of rebeliousness, I dove straight up his cock, all the way to the base, taking all 7 and a half inches of him, and stay there, my nose almost touching his pelvis.

"Fuck, yes!" He screams and his hands clamps on my skull, and its like he let loose, all tension in his body went away, and he started moving his hips, shallow little thrusts into my mouth, and I took them all, meeting them, sucking and tightening my mouth around him as much as I dared as he moved back, because I didn't want to let a centimeter of him go, because I was intoxicated by his taste, his smell, how good he felt in my mouth, because he was mine, and I was his.

"So fucking good, babe... suck it, yes! I- I- Fuck, Lex..." The last part came as a groan, raw and animalistic, and suddenly my mouth was full of cum, unwarned but very much welcomed, Clark buried himself in my mouth as he rode out his orgasm, not shallow thrusting like before, but deep, I'll-fuck-you-raw thrusts that flirted shamelessly with my almost non-existent gag reflex. I swallowed every bit, relishing the rich taste, sucking and milking for all Im worth. And Im a billionaire, so Im worth a lot.

Clark was usually glorious after coming, but this time, he looks sublime, the blush that usually limited to his face, was now spread on his neck and a little of his chest, which heavied up and down in puffs of breaths, his lips were red for he was bitting them while coming, and his eyes closed, a small satisfied smile on his face. "Kiss me, Lex."

In a second, I was doing just that, and this time he took my head in his hands, and he ravaged my mouth, and I let him, his tongue toying with mine, moving through every crevice, then moving front and back, a very accurate immitation of fucking, over my palate, biting my lip with his teeth, sucking on my tongue. By the end of the kiss, I was plastered over Clark, holding on to his shoulders to keep me steady, my cock moving against Clark's thigh, his own cock miraculously awakening against my stomach, my breath as labored as his was when he came.

"I love the taste of ME in YOUR mouth, Lex." He whispered, his hands moving down my back, to grab my ass, and pull up, until the couple of inches were gone, and our cocks were touching against each other. "Im going to have you suck me more often. You seemed to enjoy that a lot."

"You have no idea"

He chuckled, and I realized that he was walking, until I felt the cold window glass against my back. Then he kissed me deeply, until we were both in dire need of oxygen. "Count to five" he said, and before I could blink, a gust of wind hit me, and he was gone.

What the fuck? count to five, he says, what the fuck could be so fucking important, that he would fucking leave me- gust of wind! and Clark was standing there, holding a bottle of lubricant.

Oh.

"I know what I said about not using it, but still... I won't prepare you. I'll just use it to make the entering a little easier." I nodded, my ability to speech seemly gone. He came close to me, making me turn around, until he was standing between my legs, and a single moved to my chest, rounding my nipple. "You'll feel me in the morning... and the day after that. I promise you" My answer was out of me before I could even think it.

"Then fucking do it" I rasped out, my excitement getting the best of me. Then screamed, as much in surprise as for the stinging feeling spreading through my left buttcheek. Clark just spanked me. My eyes closed on their own accord, and my whole body tensed, I felt my balls tighten, and just as I felt my orgasm building up, I felt an iron grip at the base of my cock, where Clark's hand imprisoned me, stopping me from going over the edge. I can't fucking believe he just spanked me, and that I almost came just because he did. And then, I feel the heat of Clark's hard body pressing against me from behind, pushing me up against the glass of the window, so tight I could fee the hard softness of the white wooden pattern in the window, and was sure they were to leave a mark.

"You don't order me today, Lex." he stated, and his hand tightened around my cock some more, then twisted, and pain and pleasure mixed and exploded inside of me, from my groin, to my lower back, and then spreading out, one enhacing the other. Then, with no warning, another stinging slap met my ass, and should I not be trapped between Clark and a window, I would've jumped straight through the roof. "You feel everything I have to give you, and you come, when I deem you good and ready to come. is that clear?"

I bit back a sob. "Crystal." Should I call him master, I wonder?

"And no smartass remarks." Is he a mind reader too? "Since we got that point out of the way..." His hands release my cock, and I had to start counting backwards, and think of business deals of the last decade to stop me from coming. Ever since he irrevocably put me in my place, I wanted nothing but to please this sex god. "You should see yourself, Lex. Two spanks, and your ass is all red. You mark so easily, love... and you look so desperate" This time, it was two spanks that marred my ass, one swift after the other. This time, I did cried out, more out of pleasure and need than anything else, and an old part of me thought it was pleading. I just thought it was liberating.

Then, after the spanks, hands cupped my ass, kneeding them softly, spreading, caressing, exploring. I pushed my ass back against them, taking every touch and relishing it, loving and craving it, the caress felt obsenely good after the couple of spankings, my skin sensitive as it was. A single dry finger set down against my hole, and I shivered, pressing my ass against it, a whimper scaping me, unbidden. "Please, Clark..." I found myself begging, and not caring about anything else. The digit pushed in slowly, only the first knuckle breaching in, and yet my whole body tightened around it, and I had to force myself to relax, to breathe.

"You barely let a finger in." Came the whisper, and it was desperate, strained and raspy. It made me feel great to know that I was not the only one completely affected by the sitaution. "Gods, I've wanted this for so long." I never really knew how much I wanted this as well, up until twenty minutes ago. "Open up for me, love. I want to be inside you"

My body relaxed so quickly, I almost fell. I was entranced, Clark was the start and end of my everything at the moment, and whatever he said was done, and whatever he told me, my body did long before I conciously commanded it.

The digit pushed in slowly, every inch a stinging bliss, with just the smallest hint of discomfort, but never comparable to knowing that Clark's fingers is currently inside of me, and his thick, hard cock is short to follow. He angles the tip of his finger as he goes in, and its like something inside me snaps as it comes in touch with my prostate, pleasure-filled tremors go all through me, I turn to pleas and whimpers as he touches that single spot there, and I can feel my knees buckling, his to uch is mreciless, relentless, all round the little nub over and over, not stopping a second, and wave after wave of mindnumbing pleasure runs me over, until Im holding onto Clark's hair behind me desperately, pulling, begging, my other hand fisted so tight around the windown sill, my knuckles are waist.

"Remember, Lex" his voice, that low sexy commanding voice somehow pierces through the fog around me, and enslaves me just by listening to it. "No coming until I tell you to" I call for him, my voice a pitiful sound, and my fist collides on the window against my will, and then I try to focuse on gaining my breath back. Then, he pulls his finger up, and the strange sensation of being opened like this humbles me. There's pain, yes... but its also heaven, and unexpected, the tip of his finger is still pressing against my prostate, and I can scarcely concentrate on how with just a flick of his finger Clark can force me to snap my hip back, and make my hole widen just a bit. With no further warning, I feel another finger scurry inside of me, and only after im done I realized I was moaning, begging Clark to please just enter me.

"This is not a preparation per se" I hear Clark, his voice soothing and a little comforting, as if I needed that at the moment. "But I can't just... fuck you with no..." strong fingers widen out just a centimeter or two, and my body gives up under their unnatural strength, I feel myself opening up to Clark. "You feel so good..." I hear him whisper, and for the first time, I hear a little anxiety in his voice. It dawns on me that this is the first time he's done this, since he hasn't been with nobody else. I open my mouth to reassure him, to let him know he's driving me nuts by just touching, that anything and everything he may do would be nothing but perfect.

I feel something cool and a little slick entering me, a small ammount of what my mind registers to be lube. It is just about enough to enter someone and fuck them raw, but not quite near enough to do so a hundred percent pain free. Oh, fuck, my brain goes into overdrive instantly. Clark really does mean for me to, as he puts it, feel him for a couple of days, and I can barely breathe in anticipation: the pain, the pleasure, how good it feels to just surrender and let him do as he pleases with me. I want him to claim me just as much as I've ever wanted him to be mine.

"Ready, baby?" I feel the fingers moving back, barely stretching me, for what he did was more torturing my prostate than stretching, with just a single finger. This is gonna be a tight fuck. But all doubts fly away as I feel the head of his cock pressing against my ass, and it is hard, warm and moist. I breathe a little easier knowing Clark took the precaution of lubbing his own cock a bit as well.

"Fuck, yes..." I groan out, a strong hand sets on my shoulder, another at my hip, and I feel Clark pushing in slowly, controlled, careful. Not used to being penetrated, my body's first instint is to tighten, prevent it, but I focus on breathing slowly, deliberately, willing myself to relax and take him in. I hear his ragged breath as he pokes my entrance, he's hanging on to his own control by a thread, I notice, and so I push back a little too, just as he moves forward, and just like that he is in, a little further than the head, and it's hot and smooth, hard and like his cock was made to be there. Unlike me, Clark's cock has more girth then length, so I feel myself opened in a way I've rarely ever felt, but also whole, complete and so fucking good. I look for the small discomfort, the pain and I find it, its there, hiding just behind the pleasure, and working with it. Then Clark's hand moves down from my shoulder to the other side of my waist, and tightens, the thumbs drawing small, soothing circles on my lower back, and Clark is moving in again, inch by inch moving into me, until I can feel his hips pressing tight agaisnt my balls, and all 7 and some inches are all inside me.

I feel a little burning, just a bit, but its forgotten when I feel Clark stop moving, whether for his sake or mine, I don't know, he drops soft kisses on the back of my neck, my shoulder, and Im floored by my sudden realization: I've rarely ever let anyone top me, and even though I know it can be very pleasurable, I've never imagined it to be even half of what I feel with Clark. And we haven't even properly started yet.

"You okay?" His voice is heard, and its strained, forced, little more than a warm whisper against my skin, as more kisses rained down the back of my shoulder.

"I thought the whole point of this was you claiming me, no questions asked, and have me feel you the next morning. You're contradicting yourself"

He chuckled behind me, contained, soft but a hint nervous, I suspected. I looked behind me, until I met his green eyes, and smiled a little at the blush I found on his face. He WAS nervous. "I just... it feels so good..." he starts, and his face gets even redder. Lovely. My sweet, sexy, lovely Clark. "I had to..." a little laugh there "stop for a mintue, or I would've... you know" I hide my smile, careful not to make him feel anymore unconfortable, and my chest tightens with emotions at this beautiful creature, so perfect and beautiful.

"Im great, Clark. Please move" And just like that, his eyes take on that dark look again , full of promises and dominance. My body reacted to it in anticipation, and I clenched my ass around the thick meat inside of me, loving how it seemed to pulse inside, filling every corner.

It was like a switch turned on inside of Clark. He moved back swiftly, then slammed back in, no warnings ahead, his hands tight around my hips, somuch I was sure I'd be bruising right now. The rythm he set was unforgiving. I had to brace myself against the window, as not to bump my head into it with every thrust. It was hard, and deep, but not quite so fast, just enough to keep the pleasure building, just enough not to abuse, but more than enough to drive me wild. If that was Clark's plan, it was perfectly executed.

Behind me, Clark started grunting, groaning, and spilling out half-formed words of praise, delight, hunger. I took them all, every thrust, every moan, every twist of his hips that sent my body into a whirlwind of pleasure, marking me, consuming me from the inside out.

His hands went up from my waist, to my chest, and he was pushing me flush against him, skin to skin. "I wish I could just take you in me." he gasped at my throat, and I reached behind, touching any part of him within reach. "you feel so good. I could fuck you all day long" whatever response I had was drowned in a cry, as he drove into me with a little more force than before, making me bounce back and forward, over and over again. It was raw, carnal, dominating and it screamed you're mine. It stung, it ever hurt a little at times, it seemed to go on forever and not long enough at the same time. It was the best feeling I've ever had in my life.

But as I reached my climax, some really hidden submissive part of me came forth, because all I can't think of was: Clark hasn't let me fucking come! Instead, he continued to pound into me, his hand moved to my cock, and stroked me at the same rythm he fucked me. Focused on NOT coming, I lost my ability to speak right there. And just like that, he was gone.

What the fuck?! Holding on to the window infront of me, not giving a shit about the Kansas view or anything, I turned, whole body trembling, purple cock from not coming, and im pretty sure I must look either really pissed or really desperate, because Clark Fucking Kent only smiled at me. "Come" he said, extending his hand.

I know he may have said come, as in come here, but my brain registered come as in orgasm away, and a cry tore itself from my throat, my back arched, and the strongest climax in my life yet exploded. It was like nothing I've ever felt, it didn't start on my groin, but seemed to take life from my entire body at the same time, then go to my groin, to rush back through my body. I closed my eyes, or they rolled up into my eye sockets, my hips rocked of their own accord, and for a moment, it all went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a musky, earthy smell... and sex. It smelled like sex, hay and musk. Only one person could pull that off: Clark was holding me up against the wall, kissing my neck, as I hung limply from his arms, the only thing that kept me standing. He had a grin worth a million dollars on his face.

"Aw... I hoped you'd black out for longer. Didn't even have time to carry you to bed" he said, laughter in his voice. His still hard cock was pressing against my hip, and I felt my body wake at the feel of it. Seriously, I just had the best orgasm of my life, without even being touched, I know I want Clark more than life itself, but couldn't my body take a five minute break? "When I said come, I didn't exactly mean cum"

Cheeky bastard. I tried, I swear I did try to glare at him, but when you feel as light and relaxed as I did, it is really hard to pull any negative emotion, even fake ones. I settled for snuggling against Clark's neck. "Im a Luthor. I always find a loophole in the rules trying to bind me" Clark's response startled me:

"No, that's not true... you're my Lex. And you know just what I want and what I mean, even when I don't say it."

Despite myself, I smile. God, I love this boy. I think I'd die a thousand deaths for him, and not regret it one bit. I looked at him, and I could now see that he meant it: he had wanted to dominate me, and he did. He had wanted to fuck me, so he did. He had wanted to know if he could control every aspect of me, and he did. He wanted all power over my own pleasure, and he took it. But most importantly, I let him, just because he wanted it, really wanted it, and I couldn't deny him anything. Because he'd never abuse it, he'd never step too far, he'd let the inhibitions go just for me, just for a while, because he knew I could take it, and wouldn't judge him for it. Here with me, he was free of everything and everyone, even himself, just as much as I was free whenever we spent time together. I wanted that freedom, found myself clinging to it like a drowning man clings onto a floating vest, and he would keep giving me this fantastic feeling, this freedom, for as long as I would have him. Even if I had to give it all up to get it from him. Old words came to my head...

_-Its not selfishness, Lex, its inteligence! Basic survival instints. Survival of the fittets. Only the strongest get to the top, get the upper hand, and the upper hand derives from power, and power comes hand in hand with control. Control yourself, control others, and you will control the world. Luthors were born to have that control, to get the upper hand at any given chance, not to negotiate things with people you want away from you. You want to taste freedom? Take control, take posession of everything and everyone, never let go, and that way you can be be free of everyone who opposes you. Because no one would dare.-_

I laugh, humor filled and shocked. Clark sees me, a question in his eyes. I kiss him slowly, relishing the taste of him, now richer and better than ever. I end the kiss, and before he gets a word out: "Come on, love..." I squeeze his consirable girth, and hear him hiss out my name. Nothing's ever sounded so great to me. "I wanna ride you on your parents bed" Then proceed to push him onto the bed, and I straddle him.

He kisses me as I position myself, his body tight against mine, and our tongues meet slowly, lovingly, in a slow dance that gets me going again. I move down on him slowly, my ass burns a little, but its a good burn, one I would take everyday for the rest of my life, if given half a chance, we continue kissing until im sitting down onto him, fully enclosing Clark. Just then, air become too much a necessity, and the kiss brakes. He looks at me with dazed eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

"You taste like freedom" he says, and I laugh, I don't remember when was the last laughed so openly, then pushed him onto the bed, till he's laying there. I taste like freedom, he says. Then, I proceeded to ride him so hard my thighs ache for two days straight, and I can't sit down swiftly for four days. Just to let him know I returned the sentiment.

Im not an Author's Note's fan, but I wanted to do this one, just in case someone asks me the same question my best friend asked me when she read this fic: "so, all this talk about control, and Clark saying Lex tastes like freedom... where does this come from. If anything, Clark TOOK control, not gave it up" And well... that is a fair point... as long as you don't consider the fact that he's like, the strongest person in the world, knows it, and still chooses to just be an ordinary guy 90% of the time, and then when he DOES use his abilities, he uses them for the sake of someone else. If that ain't self-control, I don't know what is.

For some reason, I really like this chapter... even more so than the first time together. Hope you like it too! Kisses!


	9. Deny who they are

So! this is the chapter! It took a while, I know, but its here! It is a little short for a last chappie, but I really like it. I wanted to make this note to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and followed this fic from the beginning, you're the best! Other than that, it is also to make clear something out: it happened that my two besties read my work before I publish it, and they both claimed this chapter should have a little more Clark/Lex moments, based on how it is Clark who influences Lex, and also,

Luthors don't ever, ever deny who they are.

I feel like im marching up to my greatest battle, and like a great warrior, I decided to prepare myself as best as possible: I had a stack of papers in my briefcase, all of which were copies of my most important transactions, from the money I inherited from my mother, all the way to the very last cent I had gained from selling my own shackles, and used into buy my freedom, I had dressed in jeans and a plain shirt, and was wearing, for the first time ever, shoes worth less than five hundred dollars. The conversation that made me go into this came to my head, as if I needed to be anymore certain.

_"Are you sure, Clark?" I asked, looking deep into frigtened green orbs. He bit his lower lip, took his gaze away, and then looked back at me. Nodded. I felt a sense of dread coming over me, my head already calculating anything this could imply. Next to me, Clark takes a deep breath, looking miserable._

_"I knew you wouldn't take it very well" I snap at the sadness in his voice, the dissapoinment. Before I know it, I take his strong hand into mine, and look at his straight in the eye. I want him to know that I am not, in a way, dissapointed._

_"No, Clark... Im happy" he snorts. "I AM" I retort, and this time, he pays attention, that ability of his to know when Im lying and when Im not come into place, for the first time in my favor. "But we needto think about the future... We need to think about my father" I watch the one thing that for the last two years has been able to drive me to madness: I see Clark's face turn sad and miserable. I suddenly wish I hadn't been able to make him understand my anxiety now._

I walk into the office, briefcase in hand, ready to have an all-out brawl with the man behind the desk, my own father, but this is no ordinary battle, this one has everything on the line. It has Clark and my future on the line, and for only that, I came willing to do anything and everything to win it.

"Father"

"Lex, what a surprise" he says, and I resist the urge to laugh. This is no surprise to him, Im sure. He may not exactly know what I've been up to, but Im sure he knows I've been up to something.

"Let's get to the point, I don't really want to delay this" I demand, setting the briefcase on the desk and opening it quickly. "You have taught me a lot, Father, and I appreciate you trying"

It is an old messaging trick developped after years and years of messagers being killed for bringing back news: its called sandwich the bad news between two reasonably positive statements or thoughts. I have no positive thought to offer my father, but I am just about to use any trick in the book to get this done with. I see the lines between his eyebrows deepening, he knows Im being honest, but he knows there is something else. "I sense a but along the lines of this conversation" he points out, and I nod.

"But there comes a time when one must make its own way, throw himself to the great void" I continue, looking at him straight into his cold, calculating eyes, not a hint of joke in my body.

As expected, he laughs in derision, surely he must have heard this from me before, and Im sure he isn't impressed this time. I plan to correct that in a few minutes.

"Another tantrum, Lex? Really, I had grown to believe we had moved beyond that point a long time ago" As he says this, he picks up a paper from one of the folders in front of him, silently dismissing me. In response, I take out the first piece of paper and set it on the desk.

Silence fell after that, and it all turned into a battle of wills as old as humans themselves, where my father pointedly ignored me, and I didn't allow him to. Silently, I just stood there, waiting, my gaze never leaving him, demanding his attention, to me and the papers I had set down on the table. My father knows I am good at this, just as good as he was, because he was the one who had taught me, the only thing is that sometimes he forgets just how good I could also be at setting pressure on other people. Uninvited, I sat on the chair next to him; if he was so set into ignoring me, I didn't think he'd mind if I made myself comfortable.

Rolling his eyes a little, he sighed tiredly and took the papers. As everytime as I managed to throw Lionel off balance, I felt that surge of sick, sick pleasure, taking my father´s fatures in when he looked at the papers. His face went from tiredness of my antics, to confusion, from confusion to surprise, from surprise to total astonishment, and then, finally, from astonishment to a barely contained, almost wild rage that made his eyes seemed to be made of thunder. His voice though, was calm and controlled. It was the tone of his voice I hated the most, for it usually meant he was about to deal with things in a swift, devastating matter. Luckily, I had contigency plans for any failure in my back up plans, and back up plans for whatever may go wrong on the original plans. Failure was just not an option.

My father raises the paper as his elbow rests on his armchair, is eyes livid as he gazes at me.

"Lex... what is the meaning of this?"

_"Will you stay with me?" his voice reaches me, low and timid. Scared. I try to sit, but he forces his hands down, won't let me. He's afraid of my answer, and ashamed of his fears, so he'd rather not look at me when he voices me. So human. Its unbelievable Clark could be from another planet, and be so much more human than anyone I've ever met. My sweet Clark, afraid I'd leave him. I'd rather have my balls cut off with a nail cutter. One at a time. With no anesthesia._

_"Nothing could keep me from you, Clark." Then, I smile, not helping it, and lose my fingers in his dark hair. "Or you from me, I'd suppose"_

_His head moves, and instead of falling into his green, green eyes, I dive headfirst into their spells. He's smiling, my God, a joy-filled, fear-free smile, that I know he saves just for me. And its almost as beautiful as his love-filled eyes._

_A sudden posessiveness overwhelms me. I want to protect him. As silly as the desire comes, because I know nothing can hurt him, but still I want to not have anything or anyone touch him, to always keep him safe, keep him well, and most importantly, by me. I feel determination to protect him, fear of us being driven apart, anger at myself for being afraid, more determination to never, ever let him out of my sight, and something else; something primal, insane and deranged, a wild, unpredictable thing pulling at my concious thoughts, just waiting to snap out should it need to. Even on a leash, this driven, relentless, crazy and dark part of me is more than I can handle at the moment. My eyes fill with tears, and my mouth works of its own accord, the intensity is so strong._

_"I will wreck this world, Clark" I find myself say, my voice catching at the end, and my breath suddenly turns labored. "I will personally see to the destruction of every last living thing, pulverize every damn rock, dry every ocean, and not regret it for a single second, if I come to realize I can't have you." I feel a single tear roll down my cheeks, then nothing else, I imagine what it'd be like if he wasn't there already, and I was already alone. It is horrible. It is horrible, and devastating, and I feel myself growling in pain already, wanting to tear, brake, destroy and kill, get the univers to feel my pain with me, because its too much for a single person, because my sole reason isn't there, and if Clark isn't there, its because the universe conspired to take him from me, and it needed to pay. I then notice the hand on his hair is shaking. I can't stop this... thing from taking over me just by imagining what it'd be like. I shouldn't even think of what I'd do if... "There is nothing but you to keep me sane, to make me live. There is no life for me without you. And without you, this whole universe its pointless, not worthy of life. I'd spend every damn breath I have left to make this and every world feel it."_

_HIs hand touch my left cheek and I unwind, like an out of charge toy, and the thing that took over me seems to find himself appeased by his touch. My whole body trembles, I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand on my face. Even as I come down from my high, I realize every word I've said, I meant it._

_"Lex" his voice claims me, I open my eyes, he's staring back, and there is no surprise, there is no doubt, no reproach in those green eyes. There is only desire, dark and possessive, not the sexual kind of desire, but the one that is more than sexual, the one that could make a person go crazy in a second if your'e not careful. There is also a hint of pride, a lot of satisfaction, and much determination. He's not in the least disturbed I've just confesed I'd turn the universe to stardust if he's not with me. "I know you would."_

_HIs mouth claims mine, and that thing inside me purrs. I've always known my love for Clark could border on the psycotic, but it doesnt trouble me in the least, not when Clark answers: "And if I lost you... I would too"_

_With me and him going at it, God himself would have a hard time keeping us appart._

"That is a copy of my share of Luthorcorp's being sold." I say, calmly looking at him. He grinds his teeth, his paticen running thin.

"I know what this IS, I asked you what this MEANS" Again, his voice is low and controlled, but there is a wild look in his eyes, is that of a wounded animal, and I love it. Never in a million years did Lionel think I'd willingly relinquish my hold of power. He expected me to try and beat him out of his company until the day of his death. Right now, he can take Luthorcorp, and shove it up his ass, for all I care.

"It means I renounce to any claim of Luthorcorp" I reach into the briefcase, and pull another stack of papers. "and this is me taking my part of mother's inheritance-"

"You were NEVER interested in those pennies!" he explodes, hands banging the table, then stands, taking the insanity no more. Good, an unbalanced Lionel is a weak Lionel... for about fifteen miniutes. I intend to take advantage of the next fifteen minutes. "You want the big bucks, you always did. What is this desperate ploy you are trying to pull?"

"I'ts not a ploy." I answer, level-headed. "I told you, its me diving into the great unknown" I pull out another paper. "This is a declaration, where I willingly claim I want nothing to do with Luthorcorp-"

"Nothing to do!?"

"And agree to have it sold and destroyed at the time of your demise." I continue, not paying attention to his ourbursts at all. "But those are for the shares under MY name. These papers are for the shares under somebody else's name, but that ultimately belong to me." He blanches. For the first time, I see Lionel Luthor blanch. "Yes, Father, for the last five years, I've been slowly putting my earnings into buying your company from you. There is a total of about a 52.8% of LuthorCorp shares that answer to me" I really didn't wanna let him know so that I would walk out of the company, but you can't have all you want. I am enormously glad I have what I want the most, and that's Clark. The rest is just bullshit.

"And last, but not least... these two" I pull two more papers, and lay them down one on top the other, the one I want him to see up front. "This one is a copy of the contracts for the shares. If you'd read it carefully, you'll notice that it says that the only condition for the sell is that they are not sold to you, or at least, in the next twenty years. Otherwise, my signature is needed for any and every transaction of those shares."

"you... you just..." Liones stutters, not able to find words.

"Yes dad" I answer, not the little bit moved. "I just sold over half of Luthorcorp, giving the power to people that hate your guts just a little less than I do, and I've made sure they can't do anything without my approval. I wanted out of this senseless battle between you and I, but I knew you wouldn't let me, so I took myself out, and made sure you couldn't touch me. If anything happens to me, Lionel, all of my assets and priviledges will go to someone very dear to me, and trust me, with unbrakable morals even you couldn't corrupt. I suppose you'd rather deal with me than Jonathan Kent?"

I've never seen a better impression of a fish in my life. I close my briefcase, and stand to leave.

"Have a nice life dad. Don't look for me. If I so much imagine you're trying to pry into my life, I'll stab your eyes out with a kitchen knife, drill your ears in with a screw driver and then smash your mouth in with a sledgehammer. I'd like yo see you try and manipulate anything after that." his features shape themselves into an unreadable mask again, I'd be amazed if he didn't put himself somewhat together. But his eyes betray him, he knows I mean business, he knows that if he really does it, I'd certainly pay him a visit with the aforementioned instruments. Just for the kicks, I pull out the object in my left pocket. The voice recorder falls noisily on the desk "Here is proof to my threat. I met someone. I love him. I want to be with him, more than I ever wanted to beat you, or get you to love me. I don't want you spoiling my life with him. And if you do mess with our lives together, I swear, I will hunt you down, and tear you up." I get up, and turn to leave.

"Is this what this is about? some amorous adventure? I thought you had more sense than that, boy. Are you really sure you'd give it all away for a little tight ass? Please, Lex! I thought you had more sense!" he snaps, and I feel his hand reaching my shouder I as I begin to walk away. "This is not what I taught you a Luthor is!"

For some reason, I smile, and for the first time, happily look him in the eye. My finger tap on the second paper, the one below the selling contracts, the one I didn't explain.

"Exactly, dad." I say, smiling, he releases me, and I know he realises it. That I have no intention to back down, this is final and it is done with. There is nothing he can say or do to get me to back down. He will try once more, eventually, I am sure, but at least I bought myself some time, before he tries by letting him know this is not up for discussion. "I wish things were different. But they're not. I want out of your life, and I want you out fo mine. If you follow me, I will know, if you try to play me, I will know" I have a lover who can hear the steps of ants and see throught things, after all. "And I will take any measures necessary to inforce it." With that, I walk away.

_"So... how do you know?"_

_He laughs, but its more of a giggle, as he kisses my lips softly, over and over again. "X-ray vision" he answers._

_"Why were you using your X-ray vision again?" my hand goes up and down his back, and his fingers are drawing circles on my abdomen, my chest, my hips. I feel my skin tingling as they go. _

_"I was trying to figure out whether you were using underwear or not. Looked down... found it"_

_"Oh" I say, not really understanding it, but accepting it. "Why didn't you just ask me if I was wearing thought?"_

_He laughs, and then bits his lower lip. I love it when he does that. His lips turn a little pinker, and I just wanna bite them myself. I do, capturing the lip between my teeth, and loving it._

_"I don't know... I feel like im peeking if I use my X-ray... if I asked you, its not as fun" He says, a small pout on his lip. He grinds into my hip, and I feel his cock half hard. Again. Miraculously, my cock wakes at the feeling of his desire. _

_"I still can't believe it."_

_"Well, believe it. And believe this: I love you both"_

_"So do I"_

Lex Luthor walks out of Luthorcorp for what he hopes to be the last time, and meets an astonishing smile from a tall man named Clark Kent. Lex smiles, he can't help it, everytime for the last three months, everytime he meets Clark the sky is bluer, the sun is brigther, the colors are so much more vibrant. He walks to Clark, kissing his lips softly, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, and the usually busy city of Metropolis stops and stares as one of the most powerful, infamous and feared person in the world does lovey eyes with a man visibly younger than him. Some outright stop and stare, other take surprised glances as they walk by, but they all agree that the couple looks somehow great together, they are smiling and almost glowing in their affections, and they all grow a little envious at the happiness clearly in display. Lex and Clark though, they don't care. They don't care about people seeing, they don't mind the looks, the whispers. They have earnt the right to do public displays of afection, and won't hesitate to have them, for the whole world to see.

What nobody but them see is the back of Lex's hand slowly and lovingly caress the usually hard and flat stomach, that now has the slightest, barely there little roundness. Nobody but them feels that little roundness react to Lex's touch, the way it has for the last two weeks, moving almost as if glad Lex was touching it again. It only did that with Lex, and the young billionaire loved it.

"I love you both" Clark says, mouth inches away from Lex's. Lex smiles, taking Clark's hand with the hand that is not on the younger man's abdomen, caressing what Clark discovered by sheer accident.

"We'll make it. You'll see"

"A Luthor's promise?" Clark asks, mirth in his voice. He asks questions he already has the answers to. Lex huffs, Clark loves to hear him say it, but it doesn't bother him, Lex love to say it as well.

"No. Never again." They start walking away, holding hands, whispering plans, sharing all their secrets in their knowing smiles.

Lionel watches them go, only little specks from the height of his office, and grips the paper in his hands, it was the one Lex didn't care to explain, but was tapping at before he left. The paper had a note, it was now crumpled in Lionel's hands. He hadn't noticed it, but the papers dated six weeks and onwards had an alteration Lionel didn't first understand, but now was boiling him up on the inside. He had only read the note once, but it would forever be branded in his memory, along with the legal document in his hand confirming his suspicions. It said:

_-At nine, you taught me Luthors don't have friends. At twelve, that Luthors don't stand to be joked. At fourteen, you said Luthors never stay in the dark. At sixteen, you drilled into me that Luthors don't fall at nineteen, that Luthors never let their emotions rule them. then, finally, at 22, that a Luthor never, ever, reliquishes control. Well, Im happy to infrom you dad that at 24, I found a friend, and in that same year, I did nothing when joked, and I was always in the dark. I Fell in love, blindly, sickly, disgustingly, liberatingly inlove, and not only did I let the emotion rule me, but I enjoyed, and still enjoy, every second of it, giving all control to this person, and my feelings. You spent 23 years drilling all your life teaching, and in one year, all of them were washed down as though they were never there, and I never tried to live by them. There is only one explanation for that. If Im doing each and every single thing a Luthor shouldn't be doing, it it only logical I don't consider myself one at some point. This are my last words as your son, Dad. Twisted as it was, I loved you. Now do me the one favor I'd ever ask you: Stay out of my life, and forget I ever was a Luthor. I already did.-_

Clutched in Lionel's other hand was a marriage certificate, and all the pertinent legalities declaring Alexander joseph Luthor as Alexander Joseph Kent.

THE END


End file.
